Warrior's Journey
by Alex311
Summary: Rick, Michonne and the others are warriors on a journey that will take them to face many challenges from their environment and within. It is a story that begins after the massacre on season 5.3. It is a Richonne centered fic, but other couples will form as the story develops and there will be some changes from the TV version, but it is definitely a ZA focused story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything what so ever TWD related. If I did I would be the happiest person on this planet. Well, I am happy, but happier, LOL. This is a fic that will be close to events from season 5, but there will be some changes along the way. It is a ZA focused fic and many of our beloved TWD characters will be in the story and…oh yeah, the story is centered on Rick and Michonne and how their relationship develops during their journey. We will see how these two warriors fight to survive and love…**

_It is a warm and beautiful afternoon as Michonne drove up to the garage in her upscale building. She parks in her reserved spot and exits her shiny red BMW. She opens the back door to remove her briefcase. She proceeds to the garage elevator and presses the button number 8 to go to her floor. Her face illustrates how exhausted she is from a long day of cases and dealing with all sorts of people. Once the elevator door opens wide she takes the long stroll down the hall towards her apartment. She takes out her key and notices how quiet the entire hall is, almost eerily quiet. She takes a moment to assess her surroundings, shrugs it off with a simple and slight shake from her head and places the key in the lock and unlocks the door._

"_Hi, Ms. Seney. He is doing well, but… I really got to go." The babysitter is a young African American lady hired to watch her son as Michonne worked._

"_Hi, is everything all right?" Michonne asked with confusion and concern as the young lady quickly gathered her items to leave._

"_Ms. Seney, did you see the news? It has been crazy in the city since around 3:00 PM. Something about a virus breaking out and people looting and doing other things. I just got to get home." The young lady said as she rushed to the door to exit._

"_But, wait…" Michonne yelled, but found herself watching the door slam behind the lady._

_Michonne put her brief case on the coffee table in the living room and took the TV remote in her hand to watch the news. There were reporters in different areas of Georgia showing the devastation that was taking place and urging people not to go out of their homes. Michonne becomes worried as she puts the remote down and looks for her son._

"_Peanut, where are you? Andre…Andre!…" But there was no response._

_As she is about to enter the child's room, her front door abruptly opens and it is Mike, her boyfriend and Andre's father._

"_Hun, oh thank God you're here, where is Andre?" Mike asks as he is removing his suit jacket._

"_I…I think he is in the room…" Suddenly she hears Andre cry out for her. Michonne runs to his bedroom to see a walker hovering over him and Andre is crying out to her as he extends his little arm towards her direction._

"NO!" Michonne yells out as she opens her eyes and sees total darkness. The ceilings are dark and she is lying on blankets covering hard cold wooden floors. She can feel her forehead covered in sweat. She sits up and looks to her left to see Carl sound asleep. On her right are Rick and Judith also asleep. Michonne takes a deep breath understanding that she had another dream, with Andre and Mike. Her family from the past, but now she sleeps between a new one. She wonders if she can call them that. They have gone through so much together, but what were they… really? Michonne quietly stands up so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping trio and picks up her katana. She walks to the back of the church and sits at the last pew. There is silence for the most part, but there are moments when she can hear the occasional snore from Tyrese or a whimper from Sasha who appears to be crying in her sleep over losing Bob. Michonne looks over where the massacre occurred and doesn't flinch or regrets what was done, but just looks. She closes her eyes and rest her head back for what could have been five minutes and lets her thoughts wonder. She thinks about her past and how real the dream felt. She thinks about Mike and how he was before "everything" happened. She thinks about Carl and how he often looks lost in thoughts and how she would just love to see him smile more and how cute and fragile little Judith is, in such a hard and scary new world. Then her thought goes to Rick, a man who carries so much on his shoulders and tries to do right, even when others question his actions with their looks and whispers. He knows what has to be done, even when he doesn't want to, but he has to. She smiles as her thoughts drift from his leadership qualities to his physical assets. Michonne has always noticed that Rick is a very attractive man, despite all that facial hair she doesn't like and all the torment he has had to face. The gentleness he displayed with his daughter after the attack on Gareth and the other hunters was also alluring. Michonne knew and can feel that his gentleness was genuine, just like his loyalties and protection for the entire group. She found him to be very special and couldn't stop smiling as she thought about him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rick says in a tired voice, but strong enough to take Michonne out of her thoughts and slightly startle her in the process.

"Actually, I got enough sleep, just needed some time to think I guess." Michonne replies as she looks down at her katana on her lap.

Rick stands next to where she is sitting. "OK, do you want to be alone?" He asks, but his question doesn't sound so sincere, almost as if he wants her to ask him to stay. Michonne understands. They had developed a way of understanding and communicating without words, which was good, since words could get in the way at times.

"It is fine, please stay." Michonne answers as she scoots over so Rick can sit next to her.

"What has you thinking? What we did to Gareth and the others?" Rick asks as he looks at Michonne and then straight ahead where it all unfolded.

"No, not really. My thoughts often travel to the past, what happens now and what happened, well it had to. It was either them or us. I prefer them." Michonne answers and looks straight into Rick's blue eyes. He felt the honesty of her words in her look. He sees that Michonne is a true warrior and would do what was needed. He also sees that she agrees with him, his decisions and leadership. Rick gives Michonne a side look and then looks forward, nods and smiles.

"Are you OK with getting it back?" Rick asks as he looks towards Michonne's lap.

"My sword? Well, it returned to me. I thought I would never see it again. I guess this means something." Michonne answers as she lifts the sheathed weapon. "There was also a moment that I didn't think I would see anybody from the prison again after the attack, but thank God I was proven wrong, that time as well." She sighs.

"Yeah, I know, I thought I would never see Judith again. Amazing right? A miracle within the madness?" Rick questions as he looks forward, shakes his head and smiles.

They sat in silence as time passed by which were only minutes, but seemed longer as the other survivors slept not knowing where Daryl and Carol had gone, or what would tomorrow bring.

"You, know what? I never thank you for always being there for Carl." Rick says to break the silence.

"Rick, common man, there is no need to thank me for that. That is just what we do right?" Michonne says as she shruggs her shoulders and looks at her sword that is placed once again on her lap.

"Yeah, true…But he is really close to you." Rick says as he looks towards Michonne. "As I had said before, he needs you. When you appeared that day, when we were in the house and I was a mess, you coming to us…I mean him, was a miracle."

Michonne looks up at Rick and gives a very pretty and warm smile.

"Thank you." Was all Michonne says and Rick nods.

"So, I guess, I have witnessed two miracles so far. You and Judith. I guess I am a lucky man." Rick says as he smiles.

"Really, how's that?" Michonne answers with a flirty smile, that she didn't plan consciously.

"Well, I don't know. Let me see… two beautiful ladies in my life. Who wouldn't consider that lucky?" Rick replies and looks straight into Michonne's eyes. They smile and stare and for a moment it appears to become even quieter than before. There was just something in the way they look at each other and how they feel. The silence of the night and the stares were interrupted by Gabrielle who walks towards the area of the church where the massacre occurred hours before. Gabrielle begins to clean the area despite it being clean once before, by him.

"There he goes again." Michonne says as she watches the priest wash the unsacred floor.

"It makes you wonder. Is he cleaning our sins or his own?" Rick answers as his mouth forms a side crooked smile that appears to have more resentment towards the man than pity.

Michonne nods and stands up. "I need a little air."

"Would you like some company?" Rick inquires as he also stands to follow. From a distance the two survivors can hear Judith crying.

"No…Besides, Judith is calling and I won't be alone. I have my thoughts to keep me company." And with that Rick goes to check on his daughter as Michonne sits outside of the church on the front steps.

**This is a fic that will focus on their journeys in many ways. They are true warriors that have faced many detrimental obstacles, although as that will continue they will do it as a family and even find romantic love along the way (i.e., Richonne and other couples). It will be close to season 5 current story lines, but there will be certain changes and twist that I will introduce for the sake of my story. What do you think so far?  
>Many more chapters to come… <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

The Rescue…

The sun was peeking through as it was about to rise while the current inhabitants of the church sat in the pews facing Daryl who stood next to an attentive Rick. He told them about seeing the car with the white cross and how he and Carol had no time to warn them and needed to follow it immediately. He also spoke about how they reached a place that appeared to be a guarded building that could have been a medical institution before the world had changed. How they tried to sneak in, but were over powered with guns, ammo and people and how Carol was shot and taken and how he was about to be shot at close range if it wasn't for a strange young African American male that hit the potential shooter on the back of the head rendering him unconscious and saving Daryl in the process. Daryl hated having to get back, without Carol or Beth, but he knew he was out numbered and if he was killed, the others would never know. Daryl ended his story with a hung head but an encouraging pat on his back from Rick, his brother, is all he needed to know that he tried his best and the decision to live and fight another day was the best one he had at the moment.

"Well, we have to get our people back. They have ammo, more people and they appear to be well guarded." Rick said as he looked at the faces of each member of his group. "We need to come up with an effective plan so we can all make it out alive."

"How dangerous are these people? After what I have seen… I doubt anyone can be more dangerous than any one of you." A nervous Gabriel smiled as he shared his observation with the group, but received silent stares in return. His smile quickly disappeared and all serious observing eyes reverted to an unfamiliar voice of the young African American man sitting on one of the pews away from the rest of the group.

"You guys just don't understand. This place is hell and those people there are worse than the devil himself. They kidnap people for 'greater good,' but what they really do is use us for their own amusement. If we are strong enough than we will be forced to be their soldiers and help them kidnap and terrorize others. The young girls, like Beth, they are used to breed and given to the best soldiers. I am damaged so I clean up the floors, clean up after someone that was beaten to death for talking back and I would get the occasional punch in the face when one of those assholes is bored." Noah looked at the faces and could see their concerns, anger and disgust displayed with their expressions. "So, that is what you're dealing with. And there are many of them and they don't care who they hurt or kill to get what they want."

Noah had given the group a chilling description of their new foe and what they had to face in order to save Carol and Beth. They knew it was going to be difficult because Daryl would have never left anyone behind, but now it sounded virtually impossible. Despite the unnerving news provided by the new visitor, Rick and the others were undeterred with their decision to go through with the rescue. Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Sasha where going to battle, led by Noah, who knew the inside of the building and who was guarding it. Tyrese was asked to stay with the children. Rick honestly didn't know who would return and didn't want his children to face an untimely death. As they were getting ready, Rick looked over to Michonne and saw her very concentrated expression as she placed a couple of small revolvers in holsters on either side of her hip and place the sheathed sword on her back. The woman was ready and focused and will do what was needed to fight and protect her people. Then he saw Carl walk up to her and how instinctively her face became soft and warm with a smile. A very pretty smile that was apparently contagious to Rick as he smiled without being part of their conversation. He can see Michonne placing her right hand in a maternal and loving way on Carl's shoulder. Rick thought to himself for a moment that it might be best if she would stay in case things didn't pan out well not knowing fully the threat they were about to face. He didn't want his children to be without a parental figure, especially since they already lost their mother. He could see important they were to Michonne and how close his son had gotten with her. As he watched their relationship he wondered if he should ask her to stay as well with the children in case he did not return. But he also knew that he had very little people to go face the new threat, now that Glen and Maggie were gone and Carol was captured. Rick looked down to the ground and understood that they had a better chance with Michonne coming along. Rick walked over to where they were and placed a loving hand on his son's shoulder. He gave him a smile with which he tried to mask the uncertainty of the mission they must pursue and the outcome that he feared. Rick looked over to Rick and he knew she could read on his face what he was thinking and feeling. She simply nodded with a smile and proceeded to walk towards the other to give the father and son a moment to themselves.

"Carl, watch over little Judy, OK? I know you want to come, but I need you to stay here and protect your sister." Rick said as he bent down far enough to be at eye level with the growing teen.

"I do want to go and I hate that there are so few of us…but I understand and I will protect Judy." Carl said as he smiled.

Rick nodded at his son and turned to walk towards the others that were waiting for him to start the journey.

"Wait! Dad!" Carl yelled as he ran towards his father. In one quick moment he hugged him with a tight grip. "I know you'll be back. All of you. I knew you would help us all escape Terminus and I know you will be back." Carl said while still holding his sole living parent in an embrace that he reluctantly had to break.

Rick looked at his son and turned to leave as he ignored the tingling in his eyes. He was going to do anything necessary to prove to his son that he was right. He will come back and they will all come back too.

XXXXXXX

The group was walking for a couple of hours until they came upon an abandoned station wagon. There were a few staggering walkers that were dispatched with easy without sound or disturbance of any kind. Daryl was able to hot wire the vehicle and they were all able to fit in the vehicle. As Rick drove there was mostly silence in the car. The concentration was contagious. Rick looked over to Daryl who was riding shotgun and decided that the silence was to unnerving and needed to say something.

"Hey, I really hope that cure can put things back the way they were." Rick said as he looked over to Daryl.

"Yeah, mullet guy, right? I don't know Rick." Daryl said with a side smirk.

"You don't believe him?" Rick asked, but with a smile of his own and the question was also said with a sarcastic undertone.

"I don't know what to believe in anymore." Daryl said as he shook his head and looked out the window.

"Well, if he doesn't have the cure, maybe he might bring the mullet back in style, or something." Michonne said from the back seat.

Both Rick and Daryl just looked at each other and began to laugh. It was something that they had not done since the food was brought from the food bank to the church. Even Sasha, who had very little to even smile about began to chuckle and it was something contagious in the car as they rode.

"You know something, some people don't like my beard." Rick said as he looked into the rearview mirror looking at Michonne who did the same and smiled. 'But that Eugene seriously needs…"

"Rick, watch out!" Daryl yelled as he put his hands on the dashboard when Rick slammed on the breaks.

"Help me! Help me!" It was Eugene yelling as he ran from a couple of walkers. He was so scared that he didn't noticed that he was almost hit by the car Rick was driving. Rick came out of the drivers seat in shock to see Eugene when he was suppose to be on his way to Washington. At that very moment they saw Rosita and Glen run behind the pursuing walkers and killed them before they harm Eugene. Later followed and out of breathe Maggie and a very slow pace walking Abraham with a huge smile on his face. Glen turned to see Rick, Daryl and the rest standing outside of a car with shocked faces. Glen was relieved, embarrassed that he was on a fool mission and knew there was a lot to explain.

XXXXXX

Maggie stood in shock that Beth was still alive. Rick looked over at Abraham that leaned against a tree without an expression. It touched Rick deeply, because he no longer saw that determined soldier some days ago that would do anything to right all the wrongs of the new world. Rick was not going to force Abraham and his group to go with them.

"Hey, Rick." Abraham said as he walked over to him. "Your plan is good, but I think we should go and hit them in the night when it is unexpected."

"We?" A puzzled Rick inquired. "You don't owe us anything, well maybe a bus, but with all that is happening, I'll let that slide." Rick said as he nodded with a smile and proceeded to walk.

"Rick, I know I was an asshole. I know I was blinded and stupid and allowed myself to be fooled by shit face over there." Abraham angrily motioned towards a beaten Eugene. "But all I have ever done was serve my country because I knew it was right. You are out numbered by what I hear. Now, just let me be part of this. Let me be part of something that is right…that is true!"

Rick looked at his group and saw Glen's eager face that was practically begging him to accept. Rick looked at Daryl that gave a slight shrug and Michonne that nodded with a smile. Rick looked over at Abraham. "Then we do this at night when they least expect it."

XXXXXXX

Sasha was positioned across from the building with her sniper rifle that had night vision. She can see all the guards on the top of the building. Rick had given the group the walkie talkies they took from the hunters. It was how they were able to communicate with each other as they went along with the mission. Glen was directed with Eugene to go to the main electrical source and cut the electricity. Maggie was paired with Rosita who would do the covering with their guns and Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Noah infiltrated the building. Noah directed Rick to where he knew they would be keeping Beth. The "newcomers" like Carol will be kept somewhere else and Daryl and Abraham went that way.

Once the lights were turned off, Dawn did not feel that it was right she started to call her guards. They began to check the floor. Rick , Michonne and Noah stood behind corners that would conceal them until they were at the room where Noah believed Beth would be. Menawhile, as Abraham and Daryl reached the room where they were keeping Carol a couple of guards approached them. Instinctively Abraham went into battle mode. He put his rifle behind him as it hanged on it's belt and took out his knife. He sliced and killed guards with an ease, as if was born to be a fighter.

"I got this redneck, go get her, now!" Abraham yelled at Daryl as he fought off guards.

Daryl opened the room and Carol was tied to a bed. Her wound was treated and covered, but he could see that she was still hurting and needed assistance getting up. When he exited the room he can see Abraham fighting the guards with a bloodied knife and using his hands and feet when necessary. Abraham followed Daryl down the corridor to go where Rosita and Maggie were waiting to cover them.

When Rick and Michonne approached the room, Noah opened the door and Beth was not there. It was apparent that someone was held there and there was blood on the floor. When they turned. There was Beth. Held by Dawn at gun point. Rick had his right hand on his revolver and his left extended motioning for Dawn to ease up and calm down.

"Listen Dawn, nobody has to get hurt. She is our friend and we want to take her home." Rick said as he moved close slowly, which made Dawn move back slowly as well.

"She is not going anywhere! She is part of a system here and she will learn that. My guards were take you all out" Dawn said as she held on to Beth intensely. Michonne gripped her sword and stared at Dawn with an intimidating stare that made Dawn feel nervous.

"Who are you people?" Dawn inquired with her gun on Beth's bruised temple.

Dawn backed up to the window,

"We are her family and we came to take her home. Sasha, take it." And with Rick's order, Sasha put a sniper bullet in the back of Dawn's head. While Rick extended his left hand, Dawn was so distracted that she was never aware that he turned the walkie talkie up and Sasha was able to hear everything.

"Take out the rest" Rick ordered.

"Got ya." Sasha proceeded to take out the guards on the roof and around the perimeters of the building.

Beth fell to the floor and was quickly picked up and held by Michonne.

"We got you now baby girl." Michonne whispered as she lovingly held the visibly beaten and bruised teen.

"We…got to…we got to help the others…" Beth said as she held on to Michonne and looked up at her.


	3. Final Farewell

**First I would love to thank you all for the reviews. They were just amazing and I am so humbled, ecstatic (I literally jumped around with excitement) to have gotten the feedback that I received. You guys are beyond awesome and I honestly cannot put into words what it means to me. I truly enjoy reading and writing fanfiction and receiving such wonderful reviews is so inspiring. I send many hugs to all of you **

**The following will continue with the rescue and then their journey. They will meet someone that will give them a destination. I want to focus on their journey (we will also get to the destination) and how that continues to shape them in many ways as individuals and together…**

_0_

**The following Chapter is titled:**

**Final Farewell**

Michonne held on to a very exhausted and visibly beaten Beth, but Beth was undeterred in her quest to find help for someone.

"It's OK, we will get to the rest of the group soon. We are here to help you and bring you with us." Rick said as he thought she was concerned for the group of family and friends that came to rescue her and Carol.

"No, Rick. The other people that they kidnapped. They have a family here and they have been torturing a guy because he was trying to defend a young girl from the guards." Rick looked at Beth and then at Michonne who also looked back at him with shock. "Please help me help them too."

Michonne slowly helped Beth on her feet and held her up as she looked down the corridor. She knew where the people were held and wanted her friends to help her save them. Hershel taught everyone in the prison to fight even if you were going to risk your life, but know why you are risking it for and at that moment his thoughts and perhaps even spiritual presence was with everyone as they did just that. They were risking their lives for what they thought was right.

When Rick, Michonne, Beth and Noah reached the far end of the corridor there was a double door that was locked with a chain and pad lock. Rick looked around and saw an emergency ax in glass and broke it. He used it to break through the chain and took his gun out in case there were walkers or unfriendly guards behind the doors. Once inside Rick lowered his gun and simply looked at what was before them. Michonne stared with shock and Beth and Noah smiled.

XXXXXXXX

Abraham, Daryl and Carol were in the lobby of Grady Memorial running as fast as they can. Rosita and Maggie shot at the pursuing guards and provided the cover they needed to get to get behind a marble wall. Eugene and Glen were outside of the building waiting as Glen had his gun drawn as he waited for his people to exit the building. Just as Daryl and Abraham thought the cost was clear they heard a stern voice behind them tell them to turn around. There were three guards with automatic weapons pointed right at them.

"Well, shit! I guess we tried amigo." Abraham said as he glanced at Daryl holding Carol up from the floor.

"BAM…BAM!"

Abraham closed his eyes tight, but slowly opened his left eye and then the right one. He was shocked to still be standing and not shot. In front of them stood one guard. A young Latino man who pointed his weapon down.

"Private Carlos Rivera, from the US Army, Sir." I don't want to be here anymore. I need to find my family." Said the young soldier.

Abraham stood there and nodded and looked towards a relieved Daryl and Carol. "Then let's get the hell out of this shithole people." Was Abraham's reply as they ran towards Maggie and Rosita.

XXXXXXXXX

Abraham, Daryl, Carol, Carlos were reunited with Rosita, Maggie, Glen and Eugene, where all the hospital cars were parked. They killed the walkers that straggled around the area with ease. Daryl asked Rosita to care for Carol as he proceeded to hotwire cars as they waited for Rick and the rest. At that very moment, a group of people began to walk towards them. They were not walkers or guards. There were three men. One had a doctor's uniform, two had scrubs like Beth, there was a middle aged women wearing scrubs walking with a teenage girl and a small boy. Right behind the first group was Rick and Noah helping a very badly beaten man and Michonne holding Beth. Maggie and the rest were smiling with tears in their eyes. Maggie could not breathe; she couldn't believe that her sister was still alive. She ran to her and the sisters embraced and fell to the floor as they did. Everyone smiled as they saw the reunion that they honestly believed would never happen, but it did, it did…

After all the crying and hugging was over it was time to leave. Rick told the people that they rescued in the hospital that they could leave, but they were reluctant to go. They did not know where to go or what to do.

"Rick, they are as good as dead out there." Glen whispered to Rick.

Rick motioned for Michonne and Daryl to approach him and Glen.

"I understand that these people are not as equipped, but how do we know that we can trust them?" Rick asked the small group he assembled.

"Then ask them the questions." Michonne looked at Rick. She wanted him to ask the questions they have asked before when they recruited people for the prison. Rick looked at Michonne, then Daryl and Glen. Rick looked down and nodded without looking up, feeling it was the best he could do at the moment.

"OK, listen up; I'm going to ask you each a few questions. Starting with you." Rick pointed at the young man in the scrubs. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"None sir." Replied the young man.

"How many people have you killed?" Asked Rick.

"None. Sir, I rather try to save them. You, see I am a doctor." Answered the young man.

"Doctor? You look too young to be no doctor." Replied Rick with a suspicious look.

"I graduated from medical school at age 15. I was a child prodigy. I came to Georgia to assist with new residents, when everything happened. I am originally from Boston Massachusetts." Said the young man with a somber look.

"Some kind of genius or something? Come on, like I haven't heard that before." Said Abraham as he looked towards Eugene.

"Wait, I remember reading about you in the medical magazines daddy would collect at home." Said Maggie. "Rick, he is not lying. He actually is who he says he is.

"Great! We really need a doctor for Carol, Beth and that hurt guy you brought out." Noah said.

"How come you didn't say anything?" Noah asked.

"I was kidnapped with my colleague, Dr. Jones and he didn't last. I didn't want the same fate." The young doctor said as he looked at the doctor from the hospital.

Rick looked at the doctor and saw him squirming. "Now, you. How many walkers have you killed?"

"Me? Hum, None." Replied the nervous doctor.

"How many people have you killed." Rick asked as he looked straight at him with his intimidating stare.

"No…None." Replied a very nervous and sweaty doctor.

"Liar!" Yelled Beth. "He fooled me into killing another doctor to get him out of the way so he wouldn't be killed or forced to leave.

Rick looked at the man. "You will not be part of us. Now leave!" Rick said it with a very stern look with his heavy Southern drawl.

Rick turned to speak to the other people. The doctor looked over at the young doctor. The older doctor placed his left hand in his pocket and slowly extracted a scalpel and walked towards the young doctor. Just as he was about to strike, he fell to the floor with a hole in his head.

Rick placed the walkie talkie close to his mouth. "Thanks Sasha, we will be picking you up in 10 minutes."

XXXXXXX

The group was on the rode on their way back to the church. They hire wired a couple of cars and an access a ride bus to take the rest of the survivors they met at the hospital. Among the new survivors were the Miller family, Ronald (father), Nancy (mother), Abbie (the 16 years old daughter) and Jack (11 years old son). There was the 22 years old child prodigy doctor Michael Anderson. The 25 years old Army Private Carlos Rivera and a man named George Tudor in his mid-thirties. George was badly beaten and had lost a lot of blood and his fate was uncertain. Michael tried to treat his injuries as much as possible as they drove.

Once they arrived at the church, Rick parked the car he was driving and was instantaneously greeted with a hug by Carl. He was barely out of the driver's seat.

"I knew you could do it." Carl said as he looked up at his father. Then he loosened his grip to walk towards Michonne to give her a hug as well. He was happy to see that his family had survived. His smile later turned to a puzzled one when he saw the new survivors exiting the new bus.

"Yeah son, we'll talk about that too." Rick said as he read his son's expression of concern and confusion.

"Rick! Come quick!" Tara said as she motioned for Rick to go to the bus.

"What is it?" Rick asked as he entered the bus as quickly as his tired body would allow him.

Rick saw Michael sitting next to a very fragile George. He could barely lift his head to greet Rick.

"I think my journey ends here…I left looking for my ex-wife and kids. *Cough, Cough* Many told me that it would be foolish, but I needed to find them." George said as his semi-closed eyes stared at a visibly sadden Rick. Rick all too well understood George's need to find his family at all cost.

"Rest now…" Rick was telling George as he looked over to Michael that slightly shook his head indicating that George had very little time.

"Listen to me, take this and take these people there." With the little strength George could muster he pulled out a crumbed paper. He extended his hand as far as he could. "Take them there and give them the chance I wanted to give my family… I never found them."

"Where is this place?" Rick asked as he looked at the paper with evident confusion that was displayed on his forehead.

"Ask for Aaron…" George whispered and said no more.

Michael checked for a pulse and instantly knew that George was gone. Rick took out the knife he keeps in his back pocket and did what was needed to prevent George from turning. Rick slowly exited the bus as he unfolded the crumbed paper as Michael and Tara followed with curiosity. It was a drawn map leading up north towards Virginia. It was George's map to guide him back home once he found his family, but now it was Rick's map. Rick looked up after staring at the map for what appeared to be more than five minutes and looked upon his family, friends and the new survivors.

XXXXXXXXX

That night Rick met with Michonne, Daryl, Sasha, Glen and Abraham regarding the map and what George had said. It was a long shot, but what else could they do? The church was safe for now. They have already experienced pipe dreams like Woodsbury and Terminus, but there was just that chance that maybe this could be true. It was just something about George's last words that were so sincere that made Rick think about doing it. Give his family and friends an opportunity. The others stared at Rick and felt that he had some confidence in this new journey and they agreed. First thing in the morning they will proceed up north.

It was not dawn yet and Rick woke up. He noticed that Michonne had not woken him so she could sleep and he could take watch. He got up from the area of the floor where his children slept and went to look for her. He saw her standing a few feet from the church staring at the sky.

"You OK?" Rick asked in a low tone. Michonne turned to see an approaching Rick. She smiled and turned back to what she was staring at.

"I'm fine, just waiting." Michonne replied also in a low tone.

"For what? How come you didn't wake me?" Rick asked as he yawned.

"Well, you are driving soon and you need your rest. And I am waiting for the sun to come up." Answered Michonne as she kept her stare at her target.

"Is it because we are leaving? Worried?" Rick asked as he stood next to her and stared her way. He took the liberty to look a little more than he should have and admired looking at her toned shape. He loved looking at how she stood with confidence and presence. He smiled to himself, but quickly looked up when her face turned towards him to speak.

"I trust you Rick." Michonne said as she looked at his beautiful blue eyes.

Rick smiled and looked down and nodded.

"It's hard to say goodbye to this place. I was born and raised in Georgia. Got married here…made my career here. Had my children here. It's hard to give it a final farewell." Rick said as he saw the sky beginning to lighten as the sun began to peek through. There was silence on behalf of Michonne. "I guess you want to be alone." Rick said as he turned to walk back to the church.

"He was born on March 11, 2007. His name was Andre Anthony Mills. He was 6 pounds 8 ounces and 21 inches long. He was just a little peanut. The nurses said that he was the loudest baby in the nursery. Mike…Andre's father said that his son was going to be a singing one day…One day." Michonne's last words became almost a whisper as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She suddenly took a deep breath when she felt a strong hand take hold of her right hand. She looked over to her right and saw Rick staring at her. She looked up at the sky and saw it becoming bluer as the dawn of the day had fully appeared and a new day had arrived with its full bright presence. "He was such a hand full. He began to walk at 10 months and run at 11. It was so hard to keep up. Especially after a long hard day at work." Michonne laughed despite the tears. "His twos were definitely terrible, but wonderful at the same time and when he said 'Mommy,' the first time, words cannot describe what it felt like. He said 'Daddy,' all the time. I think he was reserving Mommy for a special moment…Today is a new day and a new journey. I don't know, maybe I am being silly but, just wanted to spend one more night with him, here where he was born and where he…"

"I know…" Rick said as he held on to her hand.

"This is my final farewell, Peanut. Mommy loves you so much!" Michonne said as she looked up to the sky. They heard voices coming from the church. It was time to pack and leave.

"Well, let's get to it." Michonne said as she looked over at the church and wiped her tears.

"Yeah." Rick whispered. He let go of her hand and was slowly walking back to the church with Michonne by his side.

"And thank you." Michonne said as she entered the church door first. Rick held the door open, squinted towards where they stood and looked up in the sky, looked away and entered the church closing the door behind him.

_0_

**I want Rick and Michonne to continue growing closer intimately. They have a way of soothing each other as it was illustrated in their brief conversation on the tracks on the final episode of season 4. There is an intimate bond forming (non-sexual…well for now and yes it will get steamy, LOL) that I want to develop that will embody so much as they try to survive, live and battle during a ZA. I also like including new characters in the mix and see where that takes the story. I am also going to create more pairings, what do you guys think? Who do you think should be paired? Oh and there will be more Richonne moments in the following chapters, promise. **


	4. Just another stop along the way

Just another stop along the way….

The group had been traveling for approximately 3 or 4 hours. They would do brief stops where they take the fuel from abandoned cars and anything in them that was necessary. If the coast was clear they would stop and rest and switch drivers and it would also give opportunity for Michael to check on Carol and Beth's physical progression. Rick took the lead as he drove with Carl in the passenger seat as Michonne played and fed Judith in the back. He was followed by Daryl with Carol in the passenger seat and Sasha and Tyrese in the back. The bus was driven by Glen as he took Maggie, Abraham, Beth, Rosita, Tara, Gabriel and the new survivors. Gabriel was first hesitant to leave with the group, but understanding that his food supply was virtually non-existent and he could not successfully venture out on his own for supplies forced him to change his decision and go along with the others.

The group came across a town that was abandoned as the rest, but for some reason it was highlighted on the dead man's map that Rick was following. The town of Hope, as it was called. It was founded in 1887, by a few optimistic people looking for somewhere to call their own. Rick saw this as an opportunity to rest, scavenge and even perhaps investigate what made this town so special. It could have been so simple as just another stop along the way to indicate that he was on the right track as the map showed.

As usual, supplies were running low, since now there were many more survivors than before and the need to get more things was growing. Michael needed more medical supplies, other survivors needed their specific things and there was always a general need for food.

"OK, some will break in to small groups. One walkie talkie per group and make it an in and out thing. We don't know who or what is here." Rick said as he looked at Sasha, Abraham, Carlos, Daryl, Glen, Maggie and Carl. "Everyone else that stays with the cars must always remain alert and any sign of trouble let us know." One walkie talkie stayed with Michonne as she stayed with the group as she held on to Judith.

"Hey, can we talk?" Said Michonne to Rick as the rest of the small assembled group walked off to prepare for the venture in the town.

"Sure, what's up?" Asked a smiling Rick.

"Wow, you are chirpy today?" Stated Michonne as she smiled back along with a baffled look.

"Well, my dear, we are in a town called Hope, so I guess that is what I am feeling today. So, tell me what's up?" Rick asked again without losing his cheerful demeanor.

"OK, I have a list of things that, if you do come across them I would be so appreciative." Michonne hands Rick a list.

Rick unfolds the paper and reads it to himself. 'Baby food, more bottles, any baby clothes size 18 months and above, baby toys, Always feminine pads and chocolates, please, please!. ' Rick looks up at Michonne and chuckles with the last request on her list. "I will try my best and see what I can do."

Michonne nods at Rick and smiles. He walks off to join the rest of the group that appeared to be ready.

Daryl checks on Carol who is resting in the car. "Hey, want somethin' special?"

"Unless it is a hot bath and a glass of wine, I am fine at the moment." Carol answered with a tired smile. Michael had given her pain killers he was able to get at Grady Memorial. It was helpful for the long journey, but kept her drowsy and sluggish.

"Well, don't know. Maybe this here town has something like that. If they do, I'll get it for my girl." Daryl said as he crouched down next to the passenger side window where she laid her head.

"I'll hold you to that then…You are truly a good guy, you know that?" Carol said with a grin.

Daryl stood up and nodded with a small grin of his own and walked with Rick and the others.

XXXXXXXX

Rick, Carl, Glen and Maggie broke into pairs as they entered an abandoned supermarket. Rick didn't have high expectations to find much, but he knew it didn't hurt to try. At first, there were shelves that appeared to be wiped clean, but Rick understood that when people panic they tend to reach what is accessible and do not stop to think about what is not presently in front of them. He and Carl went to the back of the store where products are stored in bulk and later taken out to replace the purchased items. It was a long shot, but it paid off. There were many products of all kinds. There was boxed and can foods plus other needed items that the group can definitely use. There was a lot of powdered milk that would be perfect for Judith and the other kids. Carl could not stop smiling from ear to ear.

Glen and Maggie decided to get one of the cars to haul the items back while Rick and Carl stayed in the store and protected the items. Rick knew that you can never be too careful.

"So dad, do you think maybe things will finally get better or at least somewhat?" Carl asked as he leaned on a wall.

"I don't know." Said Rick followed by a sigh and a rub on his forehead. "What I do know is, here and now. And this here is good. This is good for the group. So we are better today than we were yesterday."

Carl nodded and looked around. The place was quiet. Despite the silence, Rick could not stay still and walked around the storage area with his gun in his hand. Carl observed his father's body language and tried to recall the life he had before the world he knew ended. He closed his eyes to remember his father calm, taking a nap on his lazy boy while his mother prepared dinner. How simple life was and how relaxed his father was. It was hard for Carl to remember his mother, because his thoughts would often shift to the final moments of her pain and distress and what he had to do. But one memory that he could not and did not want to lose was how she made him feel safe. He knew she wasn't very strong or skilled with a weapon, but she had a way of making him feel safe. He thought he would never feel that again until the night Joe and his men tried to harm him and after his father took care of them, he felt the safest in Michonne's embrace. His head on her lap and her caress on his brow told him without words that she was there and no one will hurt him again.

"You know dad, I like her, I like her a lot." Said Carl to break the silence.

"Who son? " Asked Rick as he looked out the storage room waiting for Glen and Maggie to return.

"Michonne, I really like her and I honestly can't see her not being with us." Carl replied to his father.

Rick looked towards his son giving him his undivided attention and walked towards him.

"What worries you, son?" Rick asked.

"Well, we are all together because obviously we all need each other, but once we get to this new place and then what? What if she doesn't want to be with us anymore? You, me and Judith?" Carl asked his father. Carl's earlier blissful expression had changed to a gloomy one.

Rick stood in front of his son, holstered his gun and placed his right hand on his son's left shoulder. "Now son, don't think about that, we don't know what she'd want to do…maybe she might want to stay with us."

"Do you want her to stay with us?" Carl asked as he looked at his father straight into his eyes.

"Actual…I do…" As Rick was going to answer his son's inquiry he heard unfamiliar voices coming from inside the store. Voices of men, but not from his group.

"There ain't nothin' here. I told ya that already stupid!" Said one of the men who was disheveled looking and in his mid-forties.

"I told ya don't call muh dat. I don't like being called stupid. Stupid." Said the other man who had a similar appearance, but was in his late thirties.

"Hey, look out der, sum one in the local clinic…I dink." Said the man in his thirties.

"Really? Well, let's go say 'Hello' why don't we." Said the older man and they left.

Rick had his gun drawn and ready. He lowered the sound on his walkie talkie and called to Glen.

"Glen, we appear to have a situation, what is your ETA?"

XXXXXXX

Michael and Sasha were in the clinic getting supplies that were left. Even if Michael didn't know if they would be needed, Sasha put it in her sack. She was serious, goal driven and cautious. She checked every room. It was cleared. The whole town for the most part was clear of walkers and people. Michael stared at the stoic and determined girl. He thought she was very pretty, but just as grumpy and did not say a word to him.

"Well, I never said thank you." Said a smiling Michael who was also a little too cheerful for Sasha's liking.

"For what?" She answered abrasively.

"Uhm…For saving me back at Grady." Said Michael who insisted on trying to ignite a conversation.

With a heavy sigh. "Look, I did what was needed to be done. That's all. Don't thank me; thank Rick who comes up with the plans." Sasha did not look at Michael and just continued to take what they can carry.

"Well, he is awesome too. My uncle was a cop for many years in Boston and I thought he was amazing and scary at times but…" Michael was rudely interrupted by a Sasha that couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen kid, you are needed because of the skills you seem to possess. At this moment I don't see anything special about you. All you are doing is annoying me. Just get what we need and we get out. That simple and that quick. I don't want to be your friend. What we need is to survive. I help you and you help me and that is it. Got it?!" Sasha looked straight into Michael's shocked eyes. He was speechless and slowly turned to pick up items and place them in his bag. With his back turned, Sasha's facial expression was becoming one of regret. She quickly shook it away and walked to another room to see what she can find.

After about 5 minutes Michael heard foot steps behind him. He turned to speak with Sasha but was met with the two unkempt men from the abandoned supermarket.

"Well Hal, I guess we found ourselves a baby boy." Said the older man.

"Oh, I like em' young!" Exclaimed the younger man.

"Listen, I am a doctor. I can help you two. And it looks like you guys have been through a lot." Michael said as he tried to reason with the men that gave him a negative vibe.

"Jay, why he talkin' funny?" Asked the younger man.

"I am from Boston. I guess I sound funny to you. To me you guys are freaking funny too!" Said a smiling Michael, but quickly noticed that he was the only one smiling. "Please, I am not alone and my friends …"

The older man took out a large hunting knife and approached Michael and put it close to his neck. "Where are they? If you try to scream I will cut your tongue out, got it baby boy? Now, you are going to do what we say."

"Please, don't…I can help you …" Michael pleaded with the men.

"Oh you are going to help us alright." Said the older man as the younger one giggled.

"I am not alone, my friends will…" Michael said as the older man pulled him and grabbed his neck with one arm and placed the knife next to his face.

"Baby boy, you are alone. That's what you get in this world. Where are your so called friends…" Suddenly blood splattered on Michael's face as the older man fell to the ground. Out of the shadows appeared Sasha holding her revolver with the silencer. The younger man fell to the ground pleading for his life. Sasha pointed the gun towards the pleading man. She had no emotions on her face. Michael stood in shock as he looked towards Sasha.

"Please, I won't hurt anybody again." The pleading man cried and noticed Sasha's face forming a grin. He gradually smiled along with her.

"No…No you won't." Sasha shot once and the man was down. She looked over to Michael. "Get your stuff and let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael returned to where the other group members were and quickly ran into the bus. He proceeded to wipe his face with ferocity to remove the dead man's blood. Tara noticed Michael and followed him.

"Hey, are you OK? Mikey, what happened?" She asked with sincere concern in her voice and expression.

Michael looked out the window. "Nothing, just another stop along the way…"

**_0_**

**I know the Richonne was brief, but I wanted to include this chapter, which shows some development of the characters because of prior events and their influence on new ones. Also to show a little of how they are connecting. I want to also focus on Rick and Carl's relationship and how Carl is dealing with the many changes. I think Carl's character gets a lot of negativity by critiques, but he is a teen who is dealing with so much and it is inevitable that he will have moments when he will be rebellious and take out his frustrations one way or another. Being a teen was pretty hard for me and I didn't have a ZA to worry about and thank God I had both my parents (and still do). **

**OK, more to come…**


	5. Sweet Kisses

Sweet Kisses…

The group had taken all they could from the abandoned supermarket. Sasha assured them not to be concerned with the two men Rick saw in the supermarket. Abraham and Carlos raided the local precinct and infirmaries for extra weapons and got some things. The group spent the night where the cars were parked and fed on some of the items they got. That night Michael ate a little and spoke even less. Something was bothering Abbie Miller who appeared queasy and could not eat much. Maggie noticed that the teen appeared to have an upset stomach and could not touch her food. Maggie approached the family.

"Hi, how are you doing sweetie? Would you like for Mikey to take a look at you?" Maggie asked with a warm smile.

"No, she is fine; she just has an upset stomach. Nothing to be concerned about." Said Nancy as she embraced her daughter and looked away from Maggie illustrating with her body language that she did not want to take the conversation any further.

Maggie nodded and walked towards Beth who was sitting with Glen and Rosita as they ate. Abraham, Tyrese, Carlos and Daryl found some park benches and tables and brought them close to where they parked the cars and set up camp for the night.

"Beth, what do you know about that family?" Asked Maggie.

"Who? The Millers? Only that they were traveling from California and were stuck here. I know that the guards took a liking towards Abbie and she was separated from everyone." Beth said as she looked down and stopped eating.

"It's OK Hun. " Maggie said as she rubbed her sister's back. She looked at Glen and Rosita. "Let's just eat and consider today a good day."

XXXXXXXXX

It was night time and most of the group was asleep except the expected ones that were doing watch. Carlos and Tyrese were on watch. Rick was talking with Tyrese and once the conversation was over he walked over to where Michonne was standing watching the kids sleeping in the back.

"Hey, I thought you would be asleep by now." Said Rick as he approached her.

"Yeah, but not to sleepy at the moment. But I like watching them sleep in peace." Michonne said as she looked at Carl and Judith sleep in the backseat. She noticed Rick staring at her and smiling.

"What? Wow, you really love this town don't you?" Michonne chuckled.

"Whay?... No. I have something you want." Rick said with a lot more flirtation than he initially intended.

"Excuse me?" Michonne queried as she gave him a side stare.

Rick couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression because of the way he sounded.

"Come with me, trust me." Rick said as he led her a few feet away from the camp and not too far from the bus. "Here." Rick presented her with a plastic bag from the supermarket with certain items in it. When Michonne opened it, her eyes opened wide with excitement. She quickly pulled out one of the items and it was a KitKat bar. She tore the wrapper and proceeded to eat it like if it was the last one in the world. It could have been, but Rick brought her many more assorted chocolate bars. Michonne didn't want to eat too many so they can last and she can share with Carl, but she couldn't resist and took another one. Rick watched her eat the candy with such ecstasy and gratitude he could not stop smiling. He stared at how happy she was and how her smile brightened the night. Her smile was just simply breathtakingly beautiful to him. Her skin was flawless and her confidence was beyond alluring. He stood there admiring her and was lost in her everything. Then suddenly his eyes could not help but focus on her lips and how beautifully shaped they were. 'They must be so sweet' Rick thought to himself, but he wasn't thinking about the candy.

As she took a bite of the second one she looked up at Rick and asked if he wanted a taste. It could have been the moment, the air, passed events, who knows? Rick leaned forward and kissed Michonne on the lips and then slowly moved back. Michonne stood in the same position without an expression holding the remainder of her bar in her hand.

"Rick…I…meant the candy." Michonne said in a low tone.

Rick looked down and smiled. "Yeah, but that would never be as sweet."

Michonne swallowed her candy, moved towards Rick and kissed his lips. "Yeah, you got a point there."

Their kiss progressed from a simple press to a full open mouth. Their tongues began to dance with each other as they tasted each other passionately. The pace continued to quicken, where the hands began to follow the same passion and Michonne found herself putting her hands around Rick's shoulders. Rick was rubbing her back and his hand started to slowly go south reaching her beautiful formed bottom. ..

"Get the hell out of my way!" Yelled Mr. Miller as he stormed out of the bus. The man's yelling was followed by his wife's screaming. It was so loud that it jumped Rick and Michonne out of their embrace. Rick quickly knew he had to check what was happening and to quiet it before it attracted walkers or unfriendly neighbors. Rick and Michonne ran side by side to the source of the screams.

"What is happening here?" Asked Rick. He saw an angry Mr. Miller staring at his wife and daughter who was holding her mother in fear. Abraham and Glen quickly approached as well.

"None of your business. Go with your girlfriend and leave us the hell alone." Spat Mr. Miller.

"Listen, what happens here is my business and you guys need to keep it down, for everyone's sake." Said Rick.

Mr. Miller approached Rick pointing his index finger towards him. "I said, leave us alone!" His finger was too close to Rick's face for his liking and Rick felt himself becoming angry with the unreasonable man. In one swift move, Rick grabbed the man's right hand, turned him around and planted his face aggressively on the side of the bus. Rick got close to the side of the man's face.

"Apparently, you have a hearing problem. Now, listen carefully. Don't ever try to touch me again and when I tell you nicely to pipe down you listen. " Rick had the man's arm behind his back. He pulled it up harder and got a little closer. "If something is wrong and if we can help, we will, but if you get my people in jeopardy and they get hurt in any way because of you, I will kill you. Understand?" Rick didn't get an answer and squeezed again. The wife didn't say anything as she cried and looked down. "Now, I know I don't have a listening problem, I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Mr. Miller replied softly.

Rick let go of the man, backed away and placed his right hand on his holster.

"We won't bother anymore Sir. We just need some sleep. That is all." Ms. Miller said as she motioned for her husband to follow her inside the bus.

Rick looked at Glen and Abraham and nodded at both of them before walking back with Michonne. Glen walked back to where he was sitting with Maggie and Beth. Abraham stood there watching everyone walking away.

"Girlfriend? When did that happened?" Asked a puzzled Abraham.

_0_

**Some sweet kisses between Rick and Michonne (literally). Hmmmm…wonder what will happen next with those two? Wonder who else will be sharing kisses? What is up with the Millers? Will Carol ever get her bath and wine? And will Abraham ever get a clue? LOL**

**I love writing Abraham, he reminds me of my dad, former military, mustache, the whole nine yards. Let's see what happens next….**


	6. The Jackpot

The Jackpot….

"Mika…Lizzie, please don't…don't!" Carol woke up from a cold sweat. She can see that she is in the passenger side of the car and sees the road ahead of her. She feels a strong hand on her shoulder and looks into the rearview mirror. It is Tyrese who offers her a small smile and receives one with a nod by her.

"You OK?" Asked Daryl as he drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other leaning on the open window.

"I'm fine. It's those pills that kid gave me. I think it makes me dream weird stuff." Carol responded. 'Or things I just want to forget.' She thought to herself.

"If, you are better, than stop takin' 'em. Besides, you haven't made no sense since you've been takin' 'em." Daryl said as he looked over to her and grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right… Pain killers never did much for me anyway. The pain was always there…Always." Carol looked out the window as she sees the passing trees. Daryl took a few glances her way.

XXXXXXXXX

"You OK?" Asked Michonne looking at a very quiet Rick as he drove.

"I'm good, just thinking is all." Was his answer followed with a glance over and a smile.

"Is it because of the Millers?" Michonne inquired.

"There is just something about them. I didn't think it was "right" to leave them there, especially having kids, but…What was that all about? You know…" Rick said as he gripped the steering wheel. Rick recalled his impression of Ed and how he treated Carol when he first met them. He wondered if Mr. Miller was the same way and what kind of trouble they can cause. He knew his priorities were for the ones he loved which were blood related and those he also considered his family. If anyone or thing stood in his way to protect them, they would meet a side of him they would not like, or live to talk about it.

"Hey, that was really thoughtful of you." Michonne said to purposefully take him out of his thoughts. She could read him very well and Rick actually appreciated that.

"What?" He asked, knowing she was talking about the chocolates.

"Well, you know… The chocolates." She answered with a smile and feeling elated that his demeanor began to shift from a gloomy one to a more upbeat attitude.

Rick looked in the back seat and noticed that the children were asleep. So he slightly leaned over. "I would do it a hundred times over to get what I got for the chocolates." Rick whispered.

"Really, well, what you took. I didn't give it to you. I was offering you chocolates." Michonne laughed softly.

"Really?...Hmmm…That's not what I recall at all…." Suddenly Rick stopped the car to see a small herd of walkers blocking the road. The car Daryl was driving stopped abruptly screeching its tires followed by the bus Glen was driving.

"OK guys, let's use our knives, no ammo and stay in formation." Rick said in the walkie talkie. He told Carl to stay in the car with Judith as he Michonne, Daryl, Tyrese, Sasha, Glen, Abraham, Carlos, Maggie, and Tara deal with the assembled walkers.

As they were striking and killing the undead, Michonne noticed things on the floor that looked like large burnt candles and flares. Michonne softly poked Daryl on the side with her elbow and motioned to the ground.

"Rick, there is something wrong here." Daryl said to Rick getting his attention. "They appeared to be lured on the road by someone.

Rick looked and felt the same. "This could be a trap, go back and get the…"

"Bang..bang..bang…" Walkers began to fall. Out of the trees emerged men and women with automatic weapons and handguns.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here?" Said a heavy set man in his fifties holding two hand guns. He looked at Rick's group that was standing there waiting to make a move, but knowing that there may not be a smart on at the moment. They were surrounded and their guns were mostly in the vehicles. Rick had his python; he could kill a few, but ran the risk of getting some of his own killed in the process.

"What do you want?" Rick asked with a stern stare towards the heavy set man. He was the only one that spoke, so Rick decided to direct the question towards him.

"What do you have?" Asked the man in a mockery tone.

"This is not a game." Rick answered, feeling angry and worried for his people.

"Billy?" The heavy man called out to one of his own.

"Yes Sir?" Asked Billy.

"Go check the bus and see what they got…Go on now." Said the man as he looked at Rick and smiled. Billy walked over to the truck and ordered everyone in there to exit. He went to the back and saw all they had gotten from the town of Hope.

"Woohoo! Sir. You've got to take a look at this!" Yelled the young man. The heavy set man checked it and walked back to where Rick continued to stand.

"It looks like we hit the jack pot here. That will probably feed us for a good long while." The man said.

"If you need some that is fine. I know how it is out here, but you can't take it all." Rick demanded despite his current circumstance.

"You are truly an interesting fella… Really you are, but I think I will take what I want and that includes the bus and..." He looked over at Rick's group and smiled. "That includes these lovely ladies."

"Now wait a minute…" Rick said, but was quickly struck on the side of his face with the back of an automatic weapon. It was one of the heavy set man's people. Rick was on the floor. Michonne tried to get to him, but was struck as well. Anyone that resisted was hit and that included Abraham, Daryl , Glen and Tyrese. The heavy set man placed a gun to the side of Rick's head.

"Now, you all are going to do what I say or he gets two right where he is. Now, drop what you got on the floor. Billy, get rope and tie those fiery women up." Said the heavy set man.

"Sir…why are we doing this?" Asked another member from his group. "I thought we were looking for food and ammo and that is all."

"Georgie boy, the food is great and their weapons, but these women. Don't you see? We trade with Mason and his freaks and they will be off our backs. I'm looking out for all of us here, so stop questioning and just do it already!" Said their leader.

"OK, Keith, OK." And with that Georgie was doing as he was told.

XXXXXX

Rick and all the men were standing on the side of the road with guns drawn on them. The women were being led towards the bus. Keith looked at Billy and told him to get rid of the men.

"What about the baby?" Billy asked. "And the priest? I don't want to go to hell for killing no priest."

"Boy, what are you talking about? Don't you see we are in hell already?" Keith yelled.

"You don't have to do this. Don't kill them, you got what you want. Let them go." Pleaded Michonne.

"I wasn't asking you!" Keith yelled and smacked her with the back of his right hand.

"You want to waste ammo you idiot!" Michonne yelled back. She received another smack for her trouble and fell to the floor.

Seeing Michonne receive the smacks riled up the men in her group especially Rick and Carl. Rick received a hit in his abdomen and that bent him over in pain. The guns placed on them got even closer and with a warning, that if they didn't stop they and everyone else will be shot dead.

Keith's people looked at him. They did not look like they agreed with killing defenseless people, especially a baby. Keith accepted and instead ordered them to puncture the tires and leave them there. They were not allowed to move until the bus was away from view.

They loaded all the women, including a visibly tired and drowsy Carol. Keith noticed that Eugene walked away from the front of the bus. He was missing all that time from his view. He thought nothing of it since the man looked harmless and demanded for him to stand with the others. Keith sat the women in the back of the bus. When he passed Michonne and noticed her bleeding lip, he shrugged and continued to walk.

"I will have that hand before the day is over." Michonne said with a very calm and clear tone.

Keith turned and looked at the confident woman. "You are truly a firecracker aren't you? You know what? I will probably keep you for myself. What do you think about that?"

Michonne smiled and shook her head. The look on her face gave Keith a chill down his spine, but he couldn't understand why. He clearly had the upper hand on her and all of them, but why was he scared? Keith did not want to proceed with the conversation and walked to his seat in the front and ordered the driver to pull out.

XXXXXXXX

"Come on, get what you can as a weapon and let's try to make these cars move!" Yelled Rick with Daryl by his side.

"There is no need." Said Eugene. All angry eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean ass wipe?" Asked an annoyed Abraham.

"I removed the fuel line to render the vehicle useless in approximately one mile from here. If we double time our foot speed I believe we can get to our damsels in distress quicker than the enemy could ever imagine…Oh and by the way the name is Eugene." He said as he looked over at Abraham.

"Then let's go!" Yelled Rick. He ordered a reluctant Carl to stay with the baby, the priest and Noah, who could not run due to his leg.

_0_

**Wow, our survivors can never catch a break can they? Let's see how they get out of this one and how is Michonne going to keep her promise to Keith? **


	7. All I ever wanted

**I just love season 5 and can't wait for it to return after it goes on its seasonal hiatus. How about that little talk between Rick and Michonne? And him leaving her in charge of his most precious, his children? I love these two together and how they complement each other beautifully. **

**Anyways… Let's see what happens with the women that were taken by Keith and his band of "bad guys and gals." Before that, we will get a slight flashback about the Millers. Warning! This chapter is kind of dark.**

**So, here we go…**

_0_

All I ever wanted…

Sometime before the apocalypse….

" Abbie, please get everything in the van. I don't want to hear you crying over something you forgot while we are hundreds of miles away from home. Your father and I told you and your brother to be ready and packed days ago." Said Nancy as she came from one room to the next inspecting and making sure that she had everything needed for their family vacation, which will be a road trip across some of the United States. It had been Ronald's lifelong dream for his loving family.

"Hun, if she forgets something we will buy it on the way. There are so many stores and you know how teens love to spend money." Ronald chuckled as he walked over to a busy Nancy to hold her and give his wife of nineteen years a hug. At first with a smile she was reluctant to receive his embrace, but succumbed to his current happiness and it calmed her.

"You know Hun, this is all I ever wanted." Said Nancy as she watched her children walk out their rooms with their luggage and ready to embark on the family road trip.

Quickly, the family took their seats in the family van and pulled out of their driveway leaving their suburban neighborhood as Nancy looked at her home through the side mirror smiling and taking a calming deep breath.

Presently….

Nancy is looking out the bus with tears flowing down her eyes with her hands tied. Her daughter is sitting next to her crying and her head is on her mother's chest as Abbie's hair covers her entire face. Nancy can only vaguely remember the life she left more than two years ago. It was supposed to be a two week family vacation that turned out to be a life changing nightmare.

"There is something weird Keith." Said Georgie as he called out to their leader who sat at the front of the bus without a care in the world.

"Boy, what now?" Asked an annoyed Keith.

"These women." Answered Georgie with a puzzled look.

Keith stood to look at the ladies they just kidnapped. "What is wrong with them?"

"Well, they aren't acting right. Except those two holding each other at the corner, there. The others don't even seem to be scared." Said Georgie as he looked to Keith and then once again towards the women.

All of the survivors were just sitting there quiet without any emotions, except the Miller women. Suddenly, the bus began to stop and move; over and over again making everyone in it, move forward brusquely. Keith ordered two of his people with weapons to go to the back and watch the women. Despite his orders, they stood there next to them, but were more preoccupied with what was happening in the front. They never noticed that Carol was not actually drowsy, she was very much alert. She stopped taking the pain killers. She was sitting at the far corner in the last seat in the back of the bus. She had two knives tucked in her sling for her injured arm. She was never checked, because she was supposed to be injured and to drowsy to be dangerous. She cut her rope slowly and passed the knife to Maggie who did the same. The knife was passed to all the women. Michonne could see her katana leaning and sticking out between a few seats in front of her. She needed to get to it and she knew she needed to be fast. Once the bus did its final abrupt stop, Sasha and Rosita stood quickly behind the two people that were supposed to be watching them, slid their throats as they covered their mouths and placed them between the seats to hide their bodies from view and took their weapons. Keith and the others were more concerned with starting the bus and didn't notice what was happening.

Finally, the eeriness of complete silence intrigued Keith. He decided to look at the back of the bus and saw that the Miller women were no longer crying. He also noticed that two of his people were missing along with one of the captives. He walked closer to where the women sat with his gun out.

"Where the hell are my people and that Black bitc…" Before Keith could finish what he was going to say he heard a slight sound of metal being unsheathed and a quick flash of what appeared to be light against metal. He did not feel pain at first, but noticed that he could not hear his gun as he tried to pull the trigger. He looked down to his hand and saw that it was not there anymore and replaced with a horrific site of blood and emptiness. He turned to his left to see the new owner of his missing limb giving him a cold stare and with a lightning speed she lifted herself up with both of her arms and double kicked him sending him to the other side of the bus. Michonne had been hiding between the seats after retrieving her sword.

That was all Sasha and Rosita needed as they stood up with the automatic weapons they were concealing and ensued to shoot the off guarded kidnappers at the front of the bus. Maggie turned the lever and kicked open the back door of the bus and took Beth, the Miller women and Carol out of harm's way. Michonne picked up the gun in Keith's severed hand and started shooting at the kidnappers. They were taken out; they did not stand a chance. Michonne grabbed the bag of weapons and ran out of the bus with Sasha and Rosita close behind. Due to all the shooting and screeching of the bus, the road began to get filled with the unwanted company of the undead. The women began to shoot and Michonne sliced at anything that approached. They were in an attacked formation, but Abbie started to panic and tore away from her mother's protective embrace and ran into the woods. The mother ran after her screaming her name. Michonne stared at Maggie and instinctively knew they needed to save them and ran towards the direction the women took. Rosita also followed believing that Maggie and Michonne would need the backup, she was probably right.

XXXXXXXXX

Rick and the others finally reached the stalled bus. They saw the remaining women fighting walkers and quickly followed. Rick and Glen discerned that some were missing and inquired. Carol informed them of what transpired with Nancy and her daughter. Rick, Glen, Abraham, Daryl and Ronald ran into the woods after the women. Despite Ronald ordering Jack to stay behind he insisted on following his father and the others. The woods were getting dark and it was becoming very difficult to see, regardless of Daryl's tracking skills. A quick moment of despair of finding the missing women was hastily changed to hopefulness when the men heard a scream in the darkness and progressed towards that direction.

When they arrived to the scene they were met with Maggie, Michonne and Rosita fighting off walkers as Nancy hovered over a shaken Abbie. They were near an abandoned decrepit house in the middle of nowhere. Rick and the others assisted in the mini battle against the undead and found themselves in what appeared to be victory. Ronald in haste went towards his wife and daughter and covered them with his body.

"Oh baby girl. I know I failed you before and couldn't protect you, but daddy's here now." Ronald placed his hand over Abbie's head and caressed her. She looked up at her father and gave him a small smile. "I'm here now…I'm…" Just at that moment, one of the walkers next to Ronald was not completely lifeless and lunged at the unsuspecting man and bit him at his neck taking a huge chunk. His son Jack jumped on the walker and received bites as well. It was a large and strong thing and it was killing Nancy's family before her eyes. She gave out a loud yell that started the others that were also embracing their loved ones.

Rick put his machete in the skull of the walker making sure it will not claim another innocent life, but it was too late for Ronald and his son Jack. Ronald quickly succumbed to his injuries. Jack laid on the moist leave covered ground taking his last breaths as his head was gently caressed on his distraught mother's lap. Rick knew what had to be done. Glen put a knife in the skull of Ronald's head as Nancy looked away. Rick waited for Jack to be gone and with tears in his eyes he approached the child. Nancy was visibly protective and would not allow Rick to get near her lifeless child. Rick motioned to Daryl and Abraham to hold Nancy fearing that the undead child did not have much time before turning and with much reluctance in his heart, he did what was needed. Nancy pulled roughly away from Daryl and Abraham and went towards her husband's corpse and retrieved the hand gun he still held in his hand. She pointed straight at Rick.

"WHY?!" Nancy yelled.

"Listen, we are out here in these woods with little protection. A shot will attract more of them." Rick said as he extended his left hand towards Nancy as a way of trying to calm her, while placing his right hand on his holster. Glen, Maggie, Abraham, Rosita had their guns out and pointed them towards Nancy. If she pulled the trigger she will not last another second. Michonne had her sword out and ready and watching for walkers in the process.

"Why my family?" Nancy cried as she gripped the gun.

"Nancy, listen…You still have your little girl." Rick said as he looked at the woman in the eye.

"You just don't get it do you? Little girl? They ruined her! They took her from us and my husband couldn't do anything. That is why he was so angry, because he didn't know what they did, fully, until the other night…and now our…"little girl" is carrying the baby of one of those sick bastards."

Rick felt for the lady and her family. Abraham felt his eyes water as he thought of his own lost family and what evil people can do.

"Rick, all I ever wanted was to be a wife and mother. That is all…all I ever wanted." In one swift moment, she placed the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger. The blast was loud and echoed more than it should have that night. Rick and the others stood there as they looked down. The skies became darker accompanied by total silence.

_0_

**Yeah, really dark…, the survivors are going to need some time to process this one…**


	8. Picking up pieces

**Well, thank you for the reviews! You guys totally, unequivocally rock!**

**A shout out to ****kimyso****, ****CodeName-M.e****, ****lanie-love09****, Love-to-read and ****Siancore**** for your recent reviews. They were awesome and so inspirational. If I could hug you I would but I send it via electronically… I guess, LOL**

**Thanks **

**_0_**

Picking up pieces…

"My…my hand…she took my hand…" Stammered a staggering Keith as he held on to his bleeding stump. The survivor's from Rick's group that remained on the road vanquished all the walkers that approached the stuck bus. Some of Keith's people turned and crawled out of the bus to receive the same fate as other unknown walkers by the hands of the survivors.

Keith fell to the floor and did not receive any assistance. The only one that noticed his dire situation was Mikey. When the young doctor finally could not take in the visual before him of a suffering human being, he tried to approach but was met with an unyielding Sasha in front of him.

"Let him bleed." Sasha said as she looked into Mikey's eyes.

"Sasha… The man needs medical care. He's still a human being!" Mikey exclaimed but with caution knowing that Sasha was in no mood to argue.

"You just don't get it do you? Do you know what he is? What he was planning to do to us?" Sasha got closer to Mikey and made him uncomfortable. "What good can you do, honestly ? Stop being this way for your sake… Goodness, just stop being like Bo…"

"Sasha!" Tyrese yelled as he approached the two. Sasha looked down on the ground and then briefly back at Mikey without calming her stern gaze. "Sasha, please stop we need to do what's right…" Sasha walked away without letting Tyrese finish his point.

Tyrese sighed and shook his head with pity for his younger sibling. "What do you need?" Tyrese inquired from the young doctor as he looked down to the bleeding man.

"I just need something to stop the bleeding, something to tie around the wound." Mikey shared as he squatted next to the man who was in so much pain he no longer yelled out for help.

Tyrese walked away from the two looking for something he can use to assist Mikey.

"I… can tell you are…you are a good man." Keith said. Due to all the blood lost and the pain he sustained, the volume of his voice could not rise above a whisper.

"Look, just stop trying to talk. Just save the little strength you have left and let us try to help you." Mikey countered as he evaluated the extent of the damage.

"We… all started as good people, but this world changes us all. I was just trying to help mine survive and now we are all gone… Don't let this rotted world destroy you… and careful with Mason and…his freaks. They are…" Keith's head flopped to the side and said no more. Mikey reached to check for a pulse and could not find one. He looked down; it was too late to save another person who had fallen victim to the apocalypse, oh yeah, and Michonne's sword.

"Good" or "bad" was a title that was not so easily given in the inhabitants of the new world. A world that twisted everything they knew as absolute only a little over a couple of years ago. All Mikey knew was that another life was lost and the tallying will not cease from rising.

Mikey stood and walked over to Sasha that stood staring with her arms crossed. He walked passed her. "Go ahead; put the bullet in his head." Mikey said without stopping to look at her reaction.

XXXXXXXX

Rick, Glen, Michonne and Daryl checked the dilapidated house they came across where the Miller's met their end. Abraham stood outside with grieving Abbie. He watched for lurking walkers and felt for the young girl that reminded him of his own daughter lost so long ago. Rick took lead and slowly walked in the house with his gun drawn and flashlight. Every room and section of the home was checked. Rick quickly went to the kitchen to check for anything that the group can use. He noticed that the kitchen had been ransacked and the floors were covered with broken china plates, there were pieces everywhere. There was one plate that was perfectly broken down in the middle and remained in two pieces. Rick instinctively picked up the pieces and put them together. The plate almost looked unbroken and perfect. When he lowered the plate from his view he can see through the kitchen window saw a crying Abbie in Abe's arms while her dead family lay on the moist ground. Rick looked down solemnly and allowed the plate to fall from his grasp, hitting the floor becoming many pieces. Michonne entered the kitchen to check on Rick, but he was about to exit.

"Everything all right?" A concerned Michonne asked with her sword drawn.

"The house is cleared." Replied Rick as he slowly walked passed her to exit.

XXXXXXXX

Rick thought it would be best that the group stayed in the house for the night. The fuel from the cars with the popped tires were taken and put into the bus. The fuel line was fixed by Eugene and it was driven to the house. Rick, Tyrese and Daryl dug holes to bury the Miller family and Father Gabriel presided over the funeral with a few words that brought even less comfort. There stood was a mismatch of individuals that have lost their own in many ways. From far they appeared to be broken pieces themselves, from other whole families and groups. Put together by circumstances designed by an Armageddon. They buried a family that was in all accounts, once represented the typical suburban American dream, but that was before everything happened and the dream dissolved into a nightmare. Now they laid in the ground as broken pieces.

Michonne stood next to Carl who had Judith on his back in her carrier. Next to Michonne stood a stoic Rick. Michonne reached for his hand and brushed it lightly. Rick never looked her way; he simply nodded as he looked forward, clenched his jaw and held her hand tightly.

XXXXXXXX

The group was in the house for the night. The darkness had fallen early; it was quickly accompanied by rain and winds. The house was a large four bedroom home that still had the furniture, which included bed and other essential pieces most homes would have to house a large or growing family. Everything was dusty and dirty, but just having somewhere to rest and get some sleep was a dream come true for the gang.

Two people at a time took watch. Carl, Judith, Beth, Abbie and Noah were all put in the master bedroom to rest. Michonne was walking around the home, checking the windows and doors although they have been checked many times before. She walked into the kitchen and saw Rick looking out the window watching where the funeral had taken place many hours before.

"Hey." Michonne said in a low tone. Rick turned, smiled and then looked out the window again. "What has your attention?" Michonne genuinely questioned, perhaps thinking Rick caught view of oncoming walkers or worst, un-neighborly type of the living kind.

"Don't know." Rick said in a low tone, where it almost sounded like a grunt.

"You don't know what's out there?" Michonne enquired as she stood parallel to Rick and looked out the window as well.

Rick turned his gaze from the window to Michonne. "No… I don't know what else to do."

Michonne looked at Rick and furrowed her glare. She could see that the weight of so much had begun to cause pain and that kind of pain can break anyone into many pieces. Michonne had been there before and knows that Rick had been there too, but she was able to rebuild with their support. Michonne moved towards Rick and can hear the crackling of the broken plates under her boots. The sounds were so clear and haunting during the silent night.

"When were you told this was a solo mission?" Michonne asked as she tilted her head with a warm smile.

"What… The whole DC is bullshit?" Rick answered as he frowned and shook his head with disgust and a hint of anger.

"No… Not DC. This group…this family… All of us…Your family. Rick, you're not alone here, in this. We've all been broken before. In some way or another. We can't go back to who we are or to what we had, but we can form something new with what we have…now." Michonne approached Rick and slowly held his face gently in her hand. Rick closed his eyes in the calming feeling her gentle touch gave him.

"But all we do is run, fight and when the fighting is done… we are picking up pieces of who we are …and… and those that don't make it." Rick countered. When his eyes opened they were filled with tears he desperately did not want to fall down his cheek.

"Rick, when you met me all I did was fight to survive. Now, my purpose has changed. I don't fight to survive…not anymore… I fight to live. I fight for Carl, Judith, the others…I fight for you. Rick, the world did not come to an end, it changed. The rule to move forward from that is… we cannot pick up pieces from what we knew. We can only build on what we have now. I think that is how we can expect to start living… again."

Michonne smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She parted and turned to leave. Rick held on to her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Michonne asked as he held her tightly against him.

"I'm living." Rick responded as he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately in the still of the night.

_0_

**Wow, that MSF was something. I could only imagine how the group will deal with the loss of Beth. She was a symbol of light and innocence that is something that is scarce in a ZA. I wanted to bring that in my story with the Millers. They represent the typical suburban American family and it so happens the majority of the family dies near a home that in its present state also symbolizes that the world has changed. This was a bit of a filler, but the following chapter will have more action and yeah…more romance. **


	9. We all have jobs to do

**Thank you guys again for the reviews. It means so much and they are so exciting to read. You guys are just great. **

**_0_**

We all have jobs to do…

It was the following morning and the survivors were packing and preparing to continue their journey north. The only vehicle that they had left at the moment was the bus they hotwired and took from Grady Hospital. Rick was beginning to have a little tingle deep inside he didn't think he would feel again and it was genuine hope. He knew that he had many people that counted on him and he didn't want to lose anyone else…well, as long as he can try his best from that happening again. Living in an apocalypse where laws and moral codes shift and differ among different groups, will test anyone and trying to keep loved ones safe will be the biggest test of all. Rick looked at the members of his group as his family and he has done and will continue to do what was needed to keep them safe and reach a place or make a place where they can live.

"Hey, Rick, everything is ready to go." Said Daryl as he adjusted his bow over his shoulder.

"Sounds good." Rick nodded and squinted with the bright light emanating from the sun. Rick looked over at the house they were vacating as they embarked on their journey towards something new and hopefully something real.

XXXXXXX

"Do you think she'll ever be able to snap out of it?" Asked Maggie as she watched the stoic Abbie looking out the window of the bus with her head on the window.

"Hopefully, one day she can move forward from what happened… She's so young and lost so much." Michonne sighed as she sat next to Maggie, holding Judith on her lap.

"Mmmm…bahhhh…mmmm." Babbled Judith. Her innocent yet confusing sounds brought smiles to the conversing women. Smiles that were much needed.

"So, little one, what do you want to say?" Asked Michonne as she looked at the baby and kissed the top of her head.

"You are a true natural with her." Maggie said as she smiled and softly caressed the baby's arm, but not knowing fully Michonne's past. Michonne nodded and smiled but did not look up and swallowed deeply.

"Well… It's not hard to love this little one. I would do anything I can for her and…hmmmm…maybe she knows that." Joked Michonne which brought more smiles to the two women.

As the bus continued it's path towards the uncertain journey ahead; the clouds began to darken. Rain began to cast down on the earth. It started as something simple that was swatted effortlessly by the bus' windshield wipers, but later continued to become something much more alerting. It was noticed by Carlos who was given the responsibility to drive for the next few hours as the other designated drivers rested.

"Sir! This rain is getting heavier and visibility is becoming less by the seconds." Said Carlos to Abraham that sat not to far from him.

"Yeah… This isn't good. Rick!" Yelled Abraham. Rick was sitting next to Carl talking and showing him the map that the doomed man had given him. Rick folded the map and walked towards the front of the bus, but hearing the rain and seeing what was happening through the side windows, he knew that there were concerns brewing and they needed to be addressed immediately.

"Mmmmmaaaaa…..mmmmm…" Judith continued to babble. Michonne and Maggie were so involved in their mutual conversation that they cease to noticed much beyond positive talks and all the cute things Judith was doing and trying to say. It was a much needed departure from the usual negative thoughts processing and constant paranoia…But for how long?

"Well, my dear, I believe you will be a natural yourself." Michonne stated with absolute certainty in her voice.

"Oh… I want to be a mother someday…And I know that Glen will be a great father too." Maggie sighed with a small smile and looked towards Glen that sat near Daryl who was suddenly alerted by Rick. Maggie and Glen's eyes met and everything just seemed right.

Suddenly, the bus stopped!

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Yelled Abraham. The rain was pouring down without mercy and what made it worst was that in front of the bus, only a few feet away stood a large herd of walkers. Similar to the ones Abraham and crew encountered on their way to DC before it was revealed that their mission was more false hope.

"We need to back up and…get off this road. A herd that big will turn this bus over and over power us." Rick ordered.

"What should I do Sir." Asked a very nervous Carlos as he gripped the stirring wheel tightly.

"We need to drive off this road. Now!" Exclaimed Rick when he noticed that the herd was already walking towards the bus.

Carlos took the bus off the road and proceeded to go on the dirt roads trying to outrun the herd. The visibility had worsen and it appeared that the herd was actually covering a bigger area than they anticipated. Rick ordered the survivors to hold on. He looked towards Michonne and gave her a nod. She instinctively knew what he wanted her to do. She looked towards Carl and gave him the same stare. She proceeded to prepare Judith's bag, strapped the baby to her chest and kept her eyes open and ready. Whatever happens she will be protecting the kids. The other survivors prepared their weapons and gear. Maggie quickly sat next to a worried Beth.

"Whatever happens, stay with me, you hear?" Maggie demanded as she looked Beth in the eye. Beth nodded and held back any tears. She knew that they all had jobs to do and crying was not going to help anyone.

As the bus drove on the dirt road and it appeared that most of the herd was finally being left behind but a loud pop quickly changed everything. Carlos tried desperately to hold on to the vehicle, but a subsequent pop of a second tire was all that was needed and the bus dramatically found it's resting place against a tree with a loud crash. The survivors were shaken. Carlos, Abraham, Daryl and Rick were a little scratched up and bruised because they were in the front when the impact happened, but were OK, for the most part.

The distinctive sounds of moaning and growling was enough needed to propel the gang into battle mode. They knew they did not have much time.

"Everyone, get what you can and let's go!" Yelled Rick.

Abraham opened the door and came out first with his weapon drawn. He was followed by Rick, Daryl and the rest. They had even less time than they assumed. It was inevitable to flee without fighting the dead. Guns, knives and swords were drawn and used extensively. Despite the countless walkers falling on the wet ground it appeared that their escalating number had no end.

"We need to stay in formation!" Exclaimed Rick. He sliced pieces off the walkers as they approached. Despite his best efforts to solely focus on his battle he would also keep an eye on Michonne and the kids. Michonne held her katana tightly and focused just as intensely. Every swung met with the rotted enemy. She was determined to stay victorious, because she was not going to fail the children…not this time.

The battle continued. It may have been perhaps ,give or take twenty minutes of fighting, but it felt like more time was dedicated and the fatigue was beginning to set in. Daryl began to fight vigorously through the walkers.

"Let's try to clear a path!" Daryl shouted. Rick followed with his machete and Tyrese with his hammer. Everyone in the group had to fight. Even Gabriel who was given a machete and knew very well that he needed to use it to survive. The only one that could not maneuver a weapon because of her present state was Abbie who was held by Carol. Carol tried to muster all her strength, ignored any pain and thrust her knife in the head of any walker that approached her and the girl.

Daryl's impulsive plan worked and the gang was actually finding themselves with some running distance from the unrelenting herd, but inadvertently came upon a creek that had grown with the rain. The survivors were wet, cold and tired, but they needed to cross the creek to arrive to some form of safety.

"We gotta go through." Rick ordered. "Go, I'll follow." Rick said as he urged his people to run through the creek. The water was moving rapidly and it made it difficult to pass, but they knew they had no choice in the matter and they stood a better chance surviving the rapid waters than the approaching herd. As the survivors began to enter the water it was apparent that the cross would be difficult. They began to hold on to each other. There were many times when balance was lost and a tide would threaten to take one. If someone loss balance because of the strength of the water, somebody else was there to help that person to proceed and push along. The last one to get into the water was Rick. Walkers followed, but the water was too strong for the creatures and took them away easily. The other side of the creek was visible. The group was getting to a destination away from the herd when suddenly a large bark came behind Eugene and swiped his leg taking him away and breaking the hold that the group had. Sasha was almost swept away and found herself underwater trying desperately to gain control. It was very hard for Tyrese to get to her aid. She was being taken by the currents. Sasha couldn't fight the strength of the water and found herself drifting until someone pulled her up. In the darkness she wiped the water from her eyes. When he vision adjusted she could see it was Mikey that had helped her and was pulling her to safety out of the water.

"Help!…Please!" Yelled Eugene as the currents were taking him further away from the others. Some already made it across, but Glen, Maggie, Beth, Carlos, Daryl and Rick were still fighting their way to the other side. Glen could not leave Eugene to die without trying. He reached out to help. The water was getting stronger with the rain then Glen lost his footing and was being taken as well.

"Ah, Shit!" Abraham said after being hit with a large piece of debris and taken away towards Glen and Eugene's direction. Maggie screamed as Glen fought in the water, but was no match with the increasing power of the currents. Maggie tried to go after her husband, but was forced across by Beth and a reluctant Daryl who wanted to do the same. Daryl forced Maggie to safety for Glen…

XXXXXX

Not everyone made it across the creek. The rain continued and the creek was also growing. Rick knew that the group could not stay to mourn those they just lost. They had to continue moving. There could be another herd on the side that they finally reached or anything else waiting for them, and staying their made them vulnerable.

"We gotta go, now!" Rick said in a stern voice making sure it didn't break, due to the overwhelming sadness for his fallen comrades.

"Please…Rick…I can't…" Pleaded Maggie.

Rick looked down for a second, and then up. "There is no debate… Now!" With the order, he readied his weapons and continued forward. "Everyone, stay in formation."

Maggie cried, but deep down inside she knew Rick was right. She looked at the water and felt a soft hand on her shoulder. It was Beth. She held her sister tightly and then pulled her by the hand to follow Rick's direction. Maggie followed as she sobbed in silence.

The rain had subsided and the survivors found themselves walking into a place that had been displayed model homes. It was something out of the elements and may provide some sort of safety. Rick, Daryl, Carlos and Tyrese checked one of the homes to make sure it was clear. They entered and spent the night.

XXXXXXXX

"Grrrrr…Ahhhh." Glen slowly opened his eyes. His gaze was met with the bright sun. He quickly stood up, but slowed down when he felt dizzy. He felt something warm and wet on his head. When he touched it and looked at his fingers he saw blood. He assumed that something hit him and rendered him unconscious. He was at the end of the water, on the side that his group fought so desperately to get to. He couldn't remember how he managed to get there. All he could remember that he tried to save Eugene. He looked to both his sides to see if anyone was around. He began to panic wondering what happened to everyone else, to Maggie.

"Hey, slow down little buddy. You got a good gash in your big head, there." It was Abraham. Eugene was behind him.

"What…what happened? Where are the rest? Did they make it?" Glen asked.

"Made it? Hell, they didn't stay around long enough to see if we did." Abraham answered with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry that my mishap, which was actually out of my control led you to separate from your one true love. Perhaps if the weather was better and I was more capable of seeing what was before me and behind me we would not be in this predicament. Despite all, I am truly grateful for your sacrifice." Eugene stated with a small smirk.

"….You're…you're welcome." A confused Glen answered. He turned to look at Abraham. "Do you have any idea where they went?"

"Nah, too bad the hillbilly didn't try to help shit face. He knows how to track and shit. I just know I'm not sitting her to be no walker food. If you guys care to follow, you are more than welcome." And with that Abraham stood up and started walking.

Glen looked at Eugene and both knew they needed to go somewhere, anywhere. They walked until they found themselves on a dirt road. They did not see, hear or smelled walkers. It was just another bright and sunny morning. Until Abraham heard the distinctive sound of a car engine. The sound became closer. Before they could hide, the car was right behind them. It stopped and three men came out of it. Glen, Abraham and Eugene were without weapons. Everything was taken by the water, except for a knife Abraham carried in the back of his pants.

"Well…well. I guess we don't have to go to the gardens today. Mason is going to be very pleased." said the first man who step out of the vehicle. He was around six feet tall and with many tattoos covering his arms. The other two men looked very similar. Abraham looked at all three and slowly moved his right hand behind his back.

"Listen, how about I proposed something to you? We got food, we got shelter. Now, which one of you is a betting man?" Asked the strange man. Abraham stopped moving his arm, and gave the man a puzzled look.

_0_

**Hmmmmm….now what? Maggie thinks Glen is dead. Rick and the others are "safe" well…for now…maybe and now Glen, Abraham and Eugene have met some new survivors. Let's see (or read) what will happen next…**


	10. The Garden

**First, I want to wish everyone Happy Holidays! I hope you are having a great time celebrating whatever holiday it is. Mine is Christmas, and it was nice, but unfortunately my family and I have been with a cold. But Santa came anyway. I guess he wasn't scared of catching something and that made my son happy, LOL**

**To those that don't celebrate any holidays, I also want you to have the best day(s) you could ever have in peace and happiness.**

**Secondly, thanks for reading, reviewing, everything! You guys are just awesome to the max!**

**Ok, now this chapter only focuses on Rick and the group that is with him, but it is all to set-up for a lot more, that will be coming soon…**

_0_

The Garden…

The following morning everything was very quiet. Rick and the rest of the survivors took turns taking watch. Carol and Daryl checked the food supply to see how much was salvaged since the powerful currents of the creek took most of it. Rick looked out the window and saw the bright sun of another day. Another day of uncertainty and a new day of mourning. Despite the silence in the home it was quite evident that the loss of Glen, Abraham and perhaps even Eugene was very much felt among all the survivors, but the pain was basically unbearable for Maggie and Rosita. Maggie laid on the floor with her head on Beth's lap as Beth caressed her head as she gentle pushed her hair from her face to reveal tears flowing from her sister's eyes. Rosita was sitting against a wall with her knees up and her head down. Tara sat next to her to console her the best way she could. Rick looked towards the suffering women and his heart felt the blow. Not only for their loss, but also for his own. Glen was also his friend. Rick glanced towards Maggie, but could not find it in him to say anything at the moment. He proceeded to walk towards Daryl that was preparing his bow and other gear for hunting.

"Hey, you'll be all right out there?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah, we're low on food and other supplies. I'll see if I can catch me some more squirrels or rabbits." Daryl answered in a low tone as he looked down.

"Fine, I'm thinking of going for a run and see if there are stores or houses around the area." Rick stated with a slight nod, noticing his friend's somber mood.

"He was one of the bravest son of a bitch I ever met." Daryl shared as he looked up at Rick through the dark hair that covered his face.

"Yeah…He most definitely was…" Rick replied and looked down at the floor. Daryl did not say more and left to what was needed.

Rick walked to the area of the model home that was decorated as a potential play area for children. Carl, Judith and Abbie still laid there sleeping. Michonne was sitting on the floor watching the children sleep so peacefully.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Michonne questioned, but knew the answer very well.

"Yeah…But neither did you, so don't expect me to do things you aren't doing." Rick replied as he slid his back against the wall to lower himself and sat next to Michonne. "I'm here now, why don't you get some shut eye?'

"Even if I try, I can't…Right now I can't." Michonne extended her hand and grabbed Rick's and looked forward as they sat side by side with their backs against the wall.

"He saved my life." Rick began. Michonne looked at Rick with a puzzled stare. "Glen. I was riding into Atlanta looking for Lori and Carl and found myself surrounded by a herd of walkers chomping at my ass. My only escape was an abandoned tank. He could have left me and he should have…He called me a dumbass." Both Rick and Michonne laughed. "He was right, I was, but he didn't leave me…But I couldn't save him…I left him…"

"Rick, don't do that. You had no choice. You know that, and Maggie knows that." Michonne countered. Rick looked down. Michonne leaned over closer to where Rick sat, turned to face him and placed her forehead on his. They simultaneously closed their eyes. "You did what you had to do. Choices do not come easy and they never will. They will never come without consequences…And…Remember…This is not a solo mission. I'm here Rick…I'm here."

XXXXXXX

Sasha was given some rations by Carol for breakfast. She had been informed by Rick that a run was in plan and she needed to get something to eat before they left. Sasha looked around and noticed that Mikey wasn't asleep and wasn't eating. He was actually nowhere to be found among the survivors. She questioned Carol of his whereabouts and that if he had eaten earlier, but Carol informed her that she had not seen him all morning. Sasha was concerned and went outside with her gun drawn to check the perimeters. As she checked behind the model home she could see him from far plucking something and putting the items in his bag.

Sasha walked over to where the young doctor stood. "Hey, why are you out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Sasha looked at the young physician and shook her head in annoyance.

"Oh…I thought I was out for a few minutes, actually. I didn't mean to take too long. Come here, look at these." Mikey motioned for Sasha too look at the unusual medicinal flowers he had discovered. Some of the pertinent supplies that were lost the night prior were medical, so he wanted to replace what was lost with anything he can find growing wild.

"So, you came to pick flowers?" Sasha said as she gave him a side stare and rolled her eyes.

Mikey's enthusiastic look, which he had displayed earlier, quickly turned to disappointment with Sasha's response. He turned from her presence and proceeded to pick the flowers and put them in the bag. Sasha also turned to leave, but felt somewhat badly for the way she had just treated him, or actually had been treating him since they met.

"By the way…Thank you." Sasha softly said as she looked towards the busy young physician.

"Well, I still owe you." Mikey answered without looking away from what he was doing.

"Really?…Yeah, you are right."

Mikey turned and faced her.

"I do get it, you know? But the thing is, death and loss has never been foreign to me." Mikey inhaled and exhaled deeply and placed his hands in his pant pockets. " My parents were not able to conceive until they were married for twenty nine years, if I'm not mistaken. They tried to have children, but it didn't happen and they opted to travel and enjoy life together. My dad came from a wealthy family and my mother, let's just say she came from a place in Boston that you really needed to be tough to survive. I was two years old when my father suddenly died of a heart attack. I never met my grandparents and my aunts and uncles died early. I was seventeen, when my mother died of cancer. Regardless of everything she went through she was always an optimist…I guess. I was virtually alone and that is when my colleagues asked me to be part of the project that brought me to Georgia. I wanted to be part of something." Sasha's eyes began to tear as she listened to his story. She began to feel even more ashamed for how she had been treating him and judging him. "My mother always taught me to look at the bright side, even if it was hard to find one. Within all that has happened and surviving all the craziness, Do you know what is the bright side at the moment? You guys are the closes I've had to a family in a long time… You see, death has always been a guest in my life, but I also try to focus on other things as well."

"I understand, but you need to know how to protect yourself. You have to know that you are going to meet people that are worst that the mindless walkers we have to put down. You need to learn how to kill, Mikey…You have to!" Sasha insisted.

"How about this. You teach me how to shoot and I'll give you some medical training. We can work together." Mikey offered with a grin as he waited for her response.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm in." Sasha replied and extended her hand, which was received in a firm handshake.

"Besides, there are many ways to put a person down. I know the human anatomy very well. It's always good to know, especially when a gun is not available or you run out of bullets." Mikey grinned and noticed that Sasha was smiling back. He could see from his peripheral vision a larger version of the flowers he was plucking earlier. He took it and without asking, placed it in the side of her hair. It became an awkward moment. Sasha quickly removed the flower and looked away. Mikey cleared his throat and looked towards the ground to retrieve his bag.

"Shit!" Mikey shouted.

"What is it?"

"My bag is gone…" Mikey looked around and he could see a figure running through the overgrown grass. Mikey ran after him without a second thought.

"Wait! You don't know who he is!" Sasha yelled hoping Mikey would stop.

"I can't let him take it. It is all we have." Mikey yelled back as he ran towards the figure.

Sasha looked back towards where the others were, but she felt in her gut that she could not allow Mikey to go out there on his own. She ran behind. The person they were pursuing quicken his pace. Sasha decided to go another route and try to cut him off. Mikey was right behind the person and can tell it was a child. He called out for the kid to stop, but he wouldn't. The child looked back once more to Mikey's pleads, but when he turned he abruptly stopped and fell to the ground when he saw Sasha's gun a few feet from his face.

Mikey finally reached the culprit sitting on the ground, scared and shaken. "What…What the hell…was that, kid?" Mikey inquired as he gasped for air.

"Please, I didn't mean to steal. But Terry needs help. Please, just let me go!" The boy pleaded.

Sasha and an out of breath Mikey stared at each other.

XXXXXXX

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Carol in a low voice as she, Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese and Carlos huddled to discuss the young thief. The boy was only twelve years old. He sat on the floor as Sasha kept an eye on him.

"He says that his brother is sick or something and that is why he stole from the kid." Rick said as he glared quickly at the boy that was not much younger than his own son.

"Yeah, but what if it's another trap?" Questioned Daryl. The others looked concerned. They didn't know if they could let the boy go, especially since he knows their current location. They didn't know if they should help him or not. There were many questions and concerns.

"Please…Papa could give you food. We have a garden and big homes. I just need help for my brother…he is all I have!" The child pleaded from his sitting position.

The group decided to take a chance. They have never encountered enemies that would use a child to attack them. The child only attempted to steal medical supplies and didn't try to harm any of them and his pleads appeared to be legitimate. Rick came up with the plan where he, Carlos, Daryl and Mikey will visit the child's camp to help if they could and in turn get much needed supplies. Sasha came as well, but she would be located out of sight and solely in sniper view, and her accompaniment was unknown to the child, so he wouldn't tip his people off.

Rick and the others reached what appeared to be more model homes, but were surrounded by different types of mix match gates. The gates appeared to be well placed and did what was needed, to keep walkers out. The boy called out and a young girl came to great him with a shovel and held it high as a weapon.

"Jimmy! Oh my goodness…Where have you been?" Asked the girl with concern as she looked at the boy and then the strangers that accompanied him.

"Milly, they are here to help Terry. Call Papa." Stated the boy with a wide grin.

At first, the girl was hesitant, but looking at the boy's enthusiasm and knowing that they needed help, she reluctantly left to retrieve the person the boy requested.

It only took a few minutes before the gates were opened and the strangers were allowed in. They were met by an older man in his early seventies. He carried a worried look as he walked up to Rick and the others to greet them. Rick walked towards the man and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Rick Grimes. This is Daryl, Carlos and Michael. Michael here, happens to be a doctor. We were told…"

"A doctor?" Asked the man before allowing Rick to finish what he was saying.

"Yes, a doctor. The boy told us that someone needed help and that is why we are here." Rick looked around and could see people emerging slowly. What was puzzling for him was that the majority of the inhabitants were either very old or very young.

"Bless you! Yes…We have a boy that needs your help, please come with me!" The man referred to as Papa rushed Rick, Mikey and the others to the boy that needed assistance.

XXXXXXX

It had been an hour and Mikey and Papa emerged from the room to meet with Rick and the others as they stood outside.

"How is he?" Asked Rick.

"His injuries are extensive and there are many broken bones. I set his legs, but it will take time for him to heal completely." Replied Mikey as he shook his head. He walked up to Rick and spoke in a low tone. "Have you noticed this place only has kids and old people? That kid in there was beaten almost to death."

"Yeah, I did." Rick replied and nodded slowly. He turned to Papa. "What the hell happened to that kid and why are there only kids here?… What are you guys doing to these kids?" Rick asked in a deep tone and quickly put his hand on the handle of his gun.

"I…Not me, not us!" Exclaimed Papa, nervously.

"No! It wasn't him or any of us." Shouted Milly, the young girl that greeted Rick and the others at the gate. She walked quickly towards Papa, who was shaking and crying. She held him tight and looked at Rick. Rick took his hand off his gun. "It was Mason and his freaks. They come here and they take our parents, friends, brothers, sisters…Whoever they want. We never see them again. Terry was the only lucky one…And you saw how lucky he was." Milly added as she looked down with tears in her eyes.

"What does the asshole want from you people?" Asked Daryl as he adjusted his weapon with anger in his eyes.

"They come looking for people to be part of their fighting exhibition. Like gladiators or something. They started coming and asking and promising that if they win, they would get amazing prizes in return. Many brave men accepted and left hoping to bring back needed supplies to the community, but they didn't return. When people started refusing to go, they were beaten and forced." Papa looked straight into Rick's eyes. "Because we have a garden and have been able to sustain ourselves with it, they have nicked named their travesty against us as 'plucking from the garden.'

"Why don't you just leave and make a place for yourselves somewhere safer?" Asked Tyreese.

"The only adults here are too old to travel or too old to fight the dead. The younger ones are too young to do the same. We try to stand up against them." Papa sighed. "I am not embarrassed to admit that we have also hid to protect ourselves."

"They haven't been here in a long time. I guess they can tell we do not have much to offer them anymore." Milly shared with a smile. "But we do have to offer your people. Billy has told us that you have a larger group… with women and children. Please, let us help you as you have helped us.

_0_

**OK, there wasn't much action in this chapter, but there will be in the chapters to come…Oh yeah!…**

**We will also find out what's happening with Glen, Abraham and Eugene.**


	11. Mason and his freaks of Nature

*Warning: Do to language and violence to come.*

Mason and his freaks of Nature…

The man referred to as Papa by the people from the garden offered one of the vacant homes they had, to Rick and his people, along with food and other supplies. At first, Rick was hesitant to accept. With all that he and his people had experienced, it was very difficult to trust others, regardless of how innocent and harmless they appeared. Rick returned to where he left the others with some food, but from far he could see more walkers appearing and growing in numbers. He knew it was a matter of time before where they were was not safe any longer. The garden had long gates and he and his people could provide needed security. Rick had a meeting with his people and they unanimously decided to return to the garden for the time being until they were ready to continue North. The thought of some crazy gladiator style fighting recruiter made him uneasy. He just wanted to take his family and friends to somewhere safe.

"So this is a large enough home. I think it would be good for you and your people." Papa said as he pointed to a large model home within their community.

"This will do just fine. Thank you…What's your name by the way?" Asked Rick as he watched his people enter the home with the little things they still possessed.

"My name is actually Edgar." Papa laughed lightly as he recalled how he was granted such a lovingly nickname. "The children started calling me Papa and since their own parents were so cruelly taken from them I could not find it in me to correct them."

"Well Edgar, you deserve such a name." Rick replied and nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Rick and crew settled in for the night after having a large meal of different vegetables, eggs and whatever Daryl was able to hunt that morning. There were beds and cots in the home, which meant no body slept on the floor. Finally something positive after all they had experienced, after all they had lost, but suddenly the pleading cries of a once happy Edgar caught Rick's attention. Rick and a few others were taking watch. Rick, Daryl, Carlos and Carol walked up to the gate to check what was happening.

"No, please. There is no one left for you to take. All we have are small children and the very old and sick like me." Begged Edgar. He was facing three men. They all had cropped haircuts. Many tattoos throughout their arms and necks and they didn't seem to be moved by the old man's words.

"Why don't you just go! Leave us alone already!" Milly yelled at the men with her shovel in her hands.

"So you say that there is no one here we can take, but this young lady looks about twenty years old and she looks like she can fight." Said one of the men. He was Enoch and the others followed his lead. He had an intimidating muscular physique and an attitude that was just as similar. He was also a very skilled hand to hand fighter. Edgar was very aware of what he can do and that is why he feared him.

"Please, leave the girl alone. You, Richie…What would your father say about what you are doing today?" Asked Edgar as he referred to one of the young men before him.

"Uncle Edgar, he would say that I made the right choice in joining Mason and his people and that you are an old fool to disagree." Replied Richie with a sarcastic smirk.

"Listen ,you old asshole. I don't have all fucking day to deal with you and your shit. Now hand the girl over or you'll regret wasting my time!" Yelled Enoch as he walked towards Edgar with rage.

"BAM!" A bullet on the ground towards Enoch's feet stopped him from continuing to approach Edgar. Enoch looked up and saw Rick emerge with his gun drawn. The other tattooed men looked nervously towards Enoch who appeared to get angrier by the minute.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Enoch.

"They said to leave, so leave." Was Rick's quick response.

"Do you even know who I am?" Questioned an annoyed and defiant Enoch.

"You're just another asshole who thinks he's god." Rick gripped the gun tighter and stared straight at Enoch. "Do you want me to prove you wrong? …Leave!"

At that moment Daryl emerged with his crossbow drawn, Carol with her gun, Carlos was armed and Michonne with her sword unsheathed. Enoch was mesmerized by what he saw. He could tell they were warriors of some sort, because of their stance, the way they held their weapons and their apparent leader's unyielding demeanor in front of him. Rick's glare was also very intimidating, even more intimidating that Enoch's could ever be.

"Well, I see we started off on the wrong foot here… Listen, let me make you a proposal where…"

"You heard what he said, leave asshole." Daryl growled before Enoch could state his offer.

Rick tilted his head and gave a slight grin towards Enoch. He proceeded to take steps towards him and Daryl and the others followed. Enoch's men urged him to leave. Enoch was reluctant and angry. The worst thing for him was not injuring his body, but injuring his pride. As Enoch walked back towards his vehicle and about to pass the opened gates, that were forced opened by Richie earlier, he could not allow the bearded hick and the others get an upper hand on him. In his mind he kept saying, '_I'm Enoch, the best cage and underground fighter that ever was and I'm being run out by a…A…A hick_?' Enoch looked towards one of the men that was with him to get his weapon. Enoch reached for his gun under his shirt and turned to shoot.

"BAM!"

The other man was in shock with what he saw, but could not stop himself from doing the same. Maybe he thought that he had a chance, but was proven wrong, as well.

"BAM!"

In a matter of seconds, both Enoch and one of his men laid dead on the ground with a single shot in their heads. Richie kneeled cowardly next to the dead men and Rick walked up to the young man with his gun smoking in the cool night.

"Want to be proven wrong too?" Asked Rick as he placed the gun to Richie's temple.

"No, please! He is my nephew and all the family I have left….Please." Begged Edgar near Rick.

"What do you suppose we do with him? Can't let him go and tell the others?" Stated Michonne as she looked at Rick.

"We can keep him in one of the houses with handcuffs. They use to belong to Jimmy's father. He was a cop." Milly chimed in, noticing Edgar's despair.

As much as Rick and his crew did not agree with their decision to imprison Richie, he did not want to push it. He and his people were guests at the garden and they had to follow the rules, even if they didn't agree. Richie was placed in a vacant home with the cuffs behind his back. Eddie, a seventeen years old boy was put to watch him through the night. Edgar insisted that everything would be fine and preferred that his own people kept an eye on his nephew fearing that Rick and or one of his (Rick's) people would take any excuse to execute his only living relative. Eddie sat in the house as he read a book. Richie was in one of the rooms. Sarah, Eddie's girlfriend, came to bring Eddie something to eat and of cores flirted. The flirting escalated to kissing on the couch. While the young love birds were to distracted to notice that Richie had freed himself from his cuffs by dislocating his thumb and removing one of his cuffs, despite the pain. He was trained by Mason and his people how to fight and escape certain situation even if it was unbearably painful.

He quietly walked up to the unsuspecting lovers and effortlessly brook Eddie's neck over Sarah. Richie covered her mouth. "So, let's leave them a message, why don't we?" Said a taunting Richie to the terrified girl.

XXXXXXX

"We have to do something or just leave." Sasha stated as the group sat in the house. There were very few of them that slept that night after what happened with Enoch.

"Leave now? And go where? Out there and do what?" Asked Father Gabriel with a concerned look.

"Do what? A hell of a lot more than you ever done!" Shouted an annoyed Daryl.

At an instance every member of the group had an opinion. Some wanted to stay, others wanted to go and there were a few that wanted to go and end Richie's life to be sure that Mason and the others never find out what happened.

"OK, enough!" Shouted Rick among the voices. The room became silent as all eyes looked to Rick.

"I know… I'm tired of running and I'm also tired of fighting, but before we jump to any conclusions, let me talk to Edgar, first. I'll see what he wants to do, and how it may effect us and then as a group we make a decision to stay or go." Rick had the final word. He looked to everyone in the group and nodded. He looked to Daryl and then to Michonne. She provided him with a reassuring smile and he reciprocated it. When Rick opened the door to search for Edgar he heard heart stopping screams.

Rick asked Daryl, Tyrese, Carlos, Michonne and Sasha to follow him in case more of Mason's men were around. They ran to where the screams were coming from. It was coming from where they imprisoned Richie. Milly, Edgar and a few other people were fighting two walkers. They were easily killed by Rick's people. The walkers were Eddie and Sarah. Rick entered the home to inspect what had happened. He was stopped by a large message in blood on a wall in the living room area, left by Richie. It read, 'Mason and his freaks of Nature.'

"Oh my God! What are we going to do?" Asked a frantic Milly as she looked at the message on the wall. Edgar entered the home and stood beside her with a shocked look.

Rick turned to Edgar and Milly. "Get ready."

"For…for what?" Asked a shaken Edgar.

"For war." Answered Rick.

XXXXXXXX

"So tell me again why I let you convince me to come with you?" Whispered Glen as he, Abraham and Eugene sat in the back of the SUV.

"Because we have no weapons, ammo or food. If these dickheads want to strike a deal of sort then lets see what we can get out of it. What else do we have?" Countered Abraham.

"Well, our lives!" Stated a very nervous Glen.

"Yeah, but for how long…Can you tell me, because I can't." Returned an annoyed Abraham.

"And here we are gentlemen." Stated the man that sat on the passenger side of the vehicle.

The car entered what appeared to be a fortified warehouse. Inside were more men and women that looked like the men that they were with. Glen also noticed that there were other people there that didn't look like them. Some were with their own cars and others were apparently brought too.

"OK, I'll make sure someone gets you food and a place to lay your heads for the night because tomorrow is a big day for everyone. " The man, known as Cap (who approached them and brought them there) said as he walked away to retrieve what he had promised them.

"Food huh? How come I feel like I am being fattened up for the slaughter?" Asked Glen as he looked around.

"Just follow my lead little buddy. I don't think these pricks are Gareth type creeps. These here are fighters. I traveled a lot when I served and I also went to underground fighting events. This group is very organized, even up to their clothing, tattooing and recruiting style." Abraham observed.

XXXXX

The three men did not sleep much…Well, the two men. Eugene slept and snored. The following morning the atmosphere had changed. The people that had done the recruiting and mix and mingling with them the day prior were not among Abraham, Glen, Eugene and the others that were visibly not part of the organized fighting group.

Cap emerged and asked everyone to follow him. They entered a dark secluded large space. In it were six boxing style rings. The lights were suddenly turned on. Cap walked to another door. The people led into the strange place began to murmur with concern and confusion. Cap stood next to the door. He knocked twice. Once the door opened the murmuring stopped and there was silence and gawking eyes. One by one men and women came out the door. The men had cropped hair cuts while the women had their hair pulled back in a ponytail. But all had the same style tattooing. As they came out of the door, they stood side by side. The last person to emerge was a tall muscular man. He walked with confidence and intimidation, despite flashing a smile. He did not stand with the others, but instead stood in front and looked at the people that were lured into the room.

"It is my pleasure to have you all here today. I could imagine what you must have gone through to survive. There must have been many battles, many trials and losses… I know, the list goes on. But here, all that can change. I offer you a chance. All you have to do is place your bet. Bet what you have against what you want. If you are victorious, you get both… But if you are not, then I don't think I must explain further. .. But…" The man looked around at the many concerned faces that stared back at him. "But if do not have to wager then you have two options, join us alive or not."

The man motioned to Cap who whistled and a garage door opened displaying heads on pikes. The people began to worry and look around for an escape. They were quickly surrounded by the recruiters who had automatic weapons.

"Calm down people. Let me finish. It is all really simple. All you must do is fight and defeat four of my freaks in the ring one at a time. If you survive, you get what you came for. My word… Now, before I forget. In case you don't know yet. My name is Mason and these are my freaks of fucking Nature!"

Glen made a quick huddle with Abraham and Eugene.

"OK, I got a flashlight and a compass." Said Glen.

"All I got is my knife." Shared Abraham.

Eugene checked in his pants' pockets front and back, then his vest and pulled out something. "All I got is a stick of gum… And it's soggy."

Glen stared at his companions and then the heads on the pikes and shook his head. "Yeah, we're screwed!"

_0_

**Rick killed Mason's brother and now Glen, Abraham and Eugene have to face Mason's freaks. How is all this going to play out? You just got to keep reading to find out…**


	12. A can of soup

**Happy New Year!**

**I hope that the new year brings you happiness, peace, love and whatever makes your spirit feel awesome in everyway. **

**OK, so I wanted to create a villain that would really challenge our favorite survivors and I got the idea of Mason and his freaks. Growing up with my brothers and only having one TV to share I was always watching all types sporting events (at first I felt forced, but then I became a true fan). We became huge fans of wrestling programs. I also loved to watch movies that displayed different forms of martial arts. **

**As I was thinking about creating an interesting and formidable adversary for Rick and gang I wondered what it would be like for them to face people that have specific hand to hand combat skills. People that have used their acquired fighting abilities to survive and now to prey on others. I will begin this chapter with a little background on Mason and why he formed his army of fighters.**

_0_

A can of soup….

Mason and his brother Enoch were born right outside of Las Vegas. Their father was a man that lived on bets and gambling. There were times that he won, but there were many moments that he didn't. His gambling took so much from him, which included his marriage and his children. Mason's mother remarried and moved as far as she could after some loan sharks beat Mason's father before his helpless eyes. Mason was only ten years old. Despite all that their mother did to shield her son's from their father's destructive life, they would run away from home and hitchhike to his apartment. The venture came to a tragic end one morning when the boys arrived to their father's messy apartment. They found the door unlocked. When Mason entered looking for his father, he found him laying on the floor lifeless, execution style with one bullet to the head and a stack of cards stuffed in his mouth. Enoch was right behind Mason and was only twelve years old at the time. That faithful morning taught Mason a special lesson, which was to only bet on a sure thing.

When Mason and his younger brother Enoch were old enough to join the military, they did it without hesitation. Mason took the opportunity to learn from his travels. He met many people, but what intrigued him the most was the different styles of fighting he saw. He was eager to learn and befriended fighters wherever he was stationed. He started to engage in friendly fights among the other soldiers and bets were placed. As Mason began to master his fighting abilities, he was also winning bets and gaining a reputation. When he ended his service he decided to enter different fighting competitions. Enoch also ended his service and married, but his marriage ended abruptly because of his abuse towards his wife. Enoch later met up with Mason. Mason trained his brother and later Enoch convinced him to join underground fighting and other hand to hand combat events where they can make more money. At first, Mason was hesitant, but soon accepted. They became the kings of the underground fighting events. Mason was always a fair fighter and would allow an opponent to tap out, but Enoch was much more brutal and hungry for pain on others. Enoch also needed to prove to himself that he was a better fighter than his brother, although that was not true.

When the turn occurred, Mason was considering retiring from fighting and opening a gym where he can train others. Enoch was not ready to give up on fighting, even if that meant on the streets and towards police. Enoch had been arrested in North Carolina for starting a fight in a bar. Mason and a couple of his friends came with him to bail him out. They were eventually stuck and could not return when the virus changed the world.

It was two months and Mason, his brother and some survivors were hiding in an abandoned home that was once a day care. A boy, around ten years old sat next to his father as he tried to open a can of soup. Two older men stared. Their faces looked haggard and frustrated. The world had turned to shit and it was reflected on how they felt and how they wanted to treat others. One of the men, Ted, stood up and took the can of soup from the boy. The father tried to reason with the man, but was hit and kicked on the ground in front of his son. Mason looked at the display of anger and abuse. The boy ran towards his father to embrace him. There were many memories that crowded his mind at that moment, despite what was occurring outside of their current shelter

"Excuse me, how would you like to place a bet?" Asked Mason from a seated position on the floor next to his brother.

"Are you talking to me?" Asked a puzzled Ted. He looked towards his friend and then at Mason.

"Yes, you see, if I beat you… You give the kid back his can of soup. Now, if you beat me, I'll give you what I have in my bag." Replied Mason with a calm and sincere look on his face.

"So, let me get this right…You will let me kick your ass for a fucking can of soup?… You are one stupid masochist freak." Ted laughed, accompanied by his friend.

"Hmmmm…You are probably right." Mason looked over to the kid. "Hey, kid. Want to sweeten the deal? Let's add his sleeping bag, all his can goods, jacket, I mean that jacket is nice and his hunting knife… So, what do you think?"

The boy nodded softly as he looked towards Mason than his father with a shocked look.

"OK, we got a deal." Mason stated as he got up off the floor. Ted stood from where he was and shook his head with annoyance. He swung and the punch missed his target. Mason returned quickly with a couple of head shots followed by body punches. Ted fell quickly. Mason pounced on his opponent and placed him in a submission move that had Ted begging to be released. His friend stood to go to his aid, but was quickly kicked to the floor by Enoch.

"Now, you give the boy everything that was part of the deal." Mason said as he held the man in the painful hold. "And don't forget the can of soup." Mason let the man go in one quick moment. The boy received everything. Mason went to sit back down. The boy's father looked over to him a nodded with a slight smile. It was then that Mason saw that he could still use what he acquired throughout his life to survive.

He taught other survivors to fight. At first, he was teaching them how to survive, but later Enoch presented the idea of making it a fair share situation, where they would bet with other survivors. If they won, which was most of the time, then they would gain supplies and increase their army. It was an option given, but Enoch would become forceful and even simply kidnapped potential opponents. Enoch and others that followed his brutal ways would often fight their opponents to the death. Mason had also become harden with all that he witnessed and the influence by his heartless sibling.

XXXXXXXX

Presently…

Glen, Abraham and Eugene found themselves in a fighting tournament of sorts.

It was decided that this was going to be the final one. Cap, Mason's good friend and father of the boy, Mason defended against Ted a few years earlier, had convinced Mason to end the recruiting and fighting. Cap convinced him that they had enough supplies and enough skilled people to survive.

"Shall we begin?" Asked Mason as he looked at all his fighters.

"I will get everyone's wagers and match the fighters." Answered Cap.

"Sounds, good… Hey, did you see Enoch? I thought he would be back by now." Inquired Mason as he looked around trying to get a glimpse of his brother among the people.

"No, I haven't. He'll probably pop up soon."

Despite being concerned for his brother's whereabouts, Mason knew that the show must go on.

XXXXXXX

"Now, that's a stupid idea!" Stated a nervous Glen as he looked at Mason's fighters. They were warming up and showing their skills with punches and kicks in the air.

"Now, listen. I fully understand that it might seem to be a stupid resolution to our problem, but at the moment it is the best one. I for one, can't do what those extremely strong individuals can do and I also believe you are in the same boat as I. So that is why I choose to allow Abraham to be our Champion." Answered Eugene as he looked over to Abe.

"So gentlemen, what will it be?" Asked Cap with a pad and pen.

"Abraham will be our fighter." Answered a hesitant Glen.

"Wait, everyone fights." Said a confused Cap.

"We wager…We wager all three for the price of one." Added Glen as he put his hand on his head and closed his eyes.

"If he loses, you all lose." Cap said to the men as he looked at them one by one.

When Cap walked away the three men huddled.

"So, what are you two going to do? Be my cheerleaders?" Asked Abraham.

"We will be your eyes outside of the ring. You're our avatar." Eugene looked over at Glen. "Ever played Street fighter?"

"Yeah." Answered Glen.

"Game on." Shared Eugene with a confident smile.

XXXXXXX

The fighting commenced and there was the roaring of the crowd along with the screams of the defeated. The first opponent for Abraham entered the ring and raised his arms to be greeted with the roar of his people. Abraham looked over to Eugene. Eugene observed the opponent earlier and motioned for Abraham to come over to him before he started.

"I had seen him when he entered and when he was walking earlier. He favors the left leg. He also has a semi-closed right eye. Go for both weaknesses and gain the upper hand." Was the advise that Eugene had given Abraham.

Abraham followed and went straight towards the weaknesses pointed out. Abraham thru some punches that the competitor could not see coming and placed his injured leg in a submission move that lead to a quick victory. Eugene and Glen assisted with the other two competitors that Abraham had to face. They were stronger and very skilled, but had certain flaws that were captured quickly by Abraham's very observant companions. When Abraham vanquished the third fighter, the crowd began to gather around his ring. His victories were concerning for Mason, who always wanted the house to win.

"Get Goro to finish him." Said Mason to Cap.

"What? Why? He was scheduled to fight Scars." Countered Cap.

"Those three bet everything on him. Let's see if his luck runs out. Get Goro, now!" Exclaimed an irritated Mason.

Cap was not thrilled with Mason's decision, but complied anyway.

When Goro was walking to the ring, the crowd began to roar again. Eugene and Glen had already spoken to Abraham regarding how to fight Scar. They had seen him fight someone else already and understood his fighting style and the injuries he had sustained. They were taken aback when Goro entered the ring. Abraham turned to see what made his friends facial expression turned to one of shock and fear.

"Sweet baby Jesus. Mary, Joseph and the little donkey they rode on!" Abraham saw his huge adversary before him. He quickly turned to Eugene and Glen. "So, any tips, advise…weaknesses on this one I should look out for."

Both Eugene and Glen stared at each other and then back to Abraham. They shook their heads at the same time.

Abraham turned to look at the fighter and breathed in deeply. Abraham was not one to run from a fight, but knew he had his hands full. "Don't worry guys, I got this." Abraham reassured his friends and put his fists up ready for battle.

It sure was a battle. Goro stood six feet four inches and carried a muscular physique. He was found and trained by Mason. He had not fought yet and was well rested unlike Abraham that had already fought three people before him. Goro could tell that Abraham was already winded and took advantage of that. The fight was not like normal matches. There were no time outs, no water and no referee to stop anything. It was up to the victor to decide if they would let the defeated one live or not. Abraham did not kill anyone, he either made them give up or knocked them out. Goro was not as compassionate and he showed his lack of it on Abraham. Twenty minutes into the fight, it was taking a toll on Glen and Eugene's champion and they began to squirm. They bet everything, basically their lives, on Abraham and it appeared that their heads were going on a spikes.

Abraham swung, but it was blocked and answered with a punch he could no longer stop. The pounding was countless and the blood was beginning to flow from his face to the floor of the ring. One huge punch made Abraham fall to the floor. Goro laughed and raised his arms. The crowd cheered. The only two not cheering were Glen and Eugene. Abraham crawled to where they were. His eyes were swollen and his nose bled.

"Abe, how many fingers am I holding up?" Asked Glen.

"Uhmmm…Two…No, wait Three." Answered a hoarse Abraham.

"Yeah, we're screwed." Stated a scared Glen.

"What, I was wrong?" Asked Abraham.

"You're staring at Eugene, I'm over here." Replied Glen.

"So, my eyelids are open?" Asked Abraham.

Goro grabbed Abraham's ankle and pulled him to the center of the ring. He kicked him in the stomach. Abraham grabbed his belly and groaned. Goro noticed his wedding ring.

"So, you have a wife? Why don't I fuck that bitch of yours after I am done with you?" Goro taught.

The crowd was cheering loudly and the pain was unbearable, but Abraham heard what was said. He looked up at Goro and he began to furrow his brow. "What…what did you say?"

At that moment Eugene noticed a shift in his champion. He could see that something had come alive. He quickly turned to Glen.

"Do you remember what caused Bruce Banner to become the Hulk?" Asked Eugene.

"What?… Gama rays?" Asked a confused Glen.

"Yes, but after…Wrath!… That huge piece of human waste mentioned something sacred to Abraham. His wife. His family was brutally taken from him. Right before I met him… Just follow my lead." Eugene stood with more confidence that he had a little over twenty minutes ago.

"Abraham! He said he will fuck your wife!" Yelled Eugene. Eugene stared at Glen and motioned for him to do the same.

Glen felt bad and it was displayed on his face, but there was no choice. They needed to rally him, and this was probably their only chance. "Yeah…Abe, Oh man…He wants to hurt your wife. He's talking shit about your wife. Remember her Abe…Remember!"

Abraham began to stand up, but was met with a blow. He stood again and met with the same.

"Does she have any fight in her, unlike you? I bet she needs a real man. I'll show her a real…"

In one quick leap, Abraham swung his fist and connected with Goro's face. He followed it with another blow, and then another and another. Goro began to take steps back and try to cover his face, but Abraham was on him and was not going to let him go. The crowd had gathered, but the roar began to cease. The only sounds that were heard were coming from Abraham's punches and their impacts on Goro's face and body. Glen and Eugene were also heard cheering. Abraham's blows were proven to be too many for Goro as he fell to the ground face first. Goro tried to crawl to one of the corners of the ring, but a panting Abraham was right behind him. He grabbed his right ankle and pulled him to the center of the ring. Abraham sat on his back, grabbed his head and put his mouth close to the side of Goro's face, "Fuck this!" With a roar and his might, Abraham twisted Goro's head and broke his neck. Abraham stood and walked towards Glen and Eugene. The crowd was silent.

Glen could not believe what he saw and what had transpired. He scratched the back of his head as he looked around in amazement. "Shit! We won!"

_0_

**I wanted to give you enough on Mason to get an understanding of who he was and why he does what he does. **

**The next chapters will focus on Rick and crew and…yeah they will have to face Mason and his people. **

**So, what do you think so far? **


	13. The calm before the storm

**The reviews for the previous chapter were great and many even made me laugh so much. You guys are just superb. **

**Once again, I thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoring, following, well everything!**

literaturechick: Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am so happy you are enjoying it

CodeName-M.e: I did want readers to get the gladiator feel when reading Chapter 12. It was kind of symbolizing how society has reverted to previous brutality for survival and sadistic enjoyment, even if participants would not fully accepted it as such. Oh and yeah, Rick and gang will have a very hard time facing this new very skilled foe.

Siancore: I just can't stop smiling when you say that my writing is getting much better. I can really see it when I read it back and the feels readers convey through their reviews. Thank you so much for your feedback and support, it means so much. I am also a fan of the Spartacus series and found the filming of the fight scenes to be beautifully captured although very brutal. They literally had to fight to survive and could not spare their opponent even if they wanted to. I definitely wanted that to be evident in my story and the intensity with everything that took place.

lanie-love09: Your comment was so funny and yeah, I guess it was like the Thunder dome. LOL

Midnights-AM-Child: I like that you enjoyed Mason's backstory. I wanted to give his character purpose and progression into who he is when he faces Rick and gang. Just how Rick and his people evolved because of circumstance so did Mason and his group, but unlike Rick, who has been surrounded and supported by many positive thinkers, regarding maintaining humanity, Mason was not as fortunate. I also wanted to show that yeah, despite being very skilled in many things, Rick's people are not the only fighters in the ZA and when they go head to head…It isn't going to be pretty.

focusedOnProsperity: LOL, I played Mortal Combat, Street Fighter and other combat games with my brothers when we were growing up. So, yeah I did get the character from the Mortal Combat movie and game, but my Goro only had two arms. Good catch! ;-)

**The following is a chapter that will prepare for the next one. It is also Rick and Michonne centered. I really wanted to give them their moment before 'it' hits the fan…If you know what I mean?**

**So here we go.**

**_0_**

The calm before the storm…

"I know you are probably in a lot of pain right now, but I need to ask you a few questions." Stated Rick as he looked over the young man that laid on the bed.

Terry tried to lift his head to speak, but the aching he felt throughout his entire body was too much to bear. Milly quickly assisted him by adjusting a pillow under his head.

"Wha…What do you…you need to know?" Asked a beaten Terry.

"Son, I am sorry… I Know you are not well but we need to know what you know about Mason and his people…" Rick looked down and tilted his head. He looked up and took a step forward. "You see I killed his brother and…"

"You did what?!" Shouted Terry who quickly held on to his torso in pain. The excitement of what Rick had told him caused him to move quickly. "We cannot stay here…We… We got to go!" Terry looked over to Milly in terror and shock his head as he tried to move his body from the bed, but the excruciating pain made ever attempt virtually unsuccessful.

"Terry, please stop. You're hurting yourself even more." Implored Milly as she tried to calm the boy down.

"You don't understand… None of you understand…" Terry whimpered as Milly embraced his beaten frame.

Rick looked down and then towards the young man. In the room, also stood Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Edgar, Carlos, Maggie, Sasha and Mikey. They could see the urgency in the boy's words and they knew they had their hands full. Rick was about to walk out and leave the boy to rest.

"Enoch was the worst one… But his brother Mason would not see it." The boy said towards Rick. Rick turned to listen. "Enoch and his people were brutal. They would beat people, kill them like if it was a game. Like if it was nothing. They laughed and cheered… I begged for them to let me go, but Enoch would not. He hit me… And hit me… Until Cap stopped him and brought me back here."

"How many are there?" Asked Maggie.

"Enough…" Answered Terry as he looked away. "Possibly thirty or forty of them. The worst ones, the ones you should be worried about were the ones that followed Enoch. Scars, Kiro and Rinko, David, Sarah, Turner and Richie… Richie… That traitor!" Terry looked at Edgar with disdain. "They do not care and… Sir." Terry changed his gaze and looked straight at Rick. "Mason will want your head…"

The boy laid back on the pillow and looked up as tears rolled down either side of his face. Rick breathed deeply and then looked at his people. Their facial expressions displayed fear and concern for their leader and themselves. Rick motioned with his hand for his people to leave the room so they can talk outside. Rick could see Michonne's worries on her face through his peripheral, but as much as he wanted to address it, he couldn't at the moment. He knew he needed to prepare them all for what was to come.

XXXXXXXX

"Why did you have to kill him? Now look at what you've done!" Shouted a very exasperated and visibly scared Edgar, as he exited the room behind Rick and his people.

"He did it to save your life, you ungrateful ass!" Exclaimed Maggie before Rick and anyone else had an opportunity to say something.

"Maggie… It's OK." Returned Rick as he extended his right hand and motioned it down to calm her.

"No… It's not OK. We don't all get to survive. He was fortunate that you were able to save him." Maggie said sternly as she tried to fight the tears from covering her cheeks once again. "He was saved, so he doesn't get a chance to call you or any of us anything."

Maggie took a few steps towards Edgar that made him and Milly uneasy. "You really think they will ever leave you or your people alone? They won't… People like them don't. They will take and kill every last one of you and not care… So you see, you don't get to talk to Rick or any of us like that again. Without him or without us." Maggie made a taunting laugh. "You were already dead… You're so stupid; you just didn't even know it yet!"

Maggie walked away in a huff. Edgar looked down. He couldn't bring himself to look at Rick or the others.

"We need to get together and figure things out. We need a plan." Said Rick as he looked at his people and nodded, with his hands on his hips. He looked over at Edgar. "Listen, Edgar. Let me talk to my people first and then we'll all get together and get ready for whatever is coming."

Edgar slightly nodded and walked away. Milly looked at him from far with sadness.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Shared Carlos as he approached Milly.

"No, don't be… We need to get ready. Actually, it's about time." Milly refuted and walked towards Edgar's direction.

XXXXXXXXX

Rick and the survivors were together as he spoke. "Listen, we do not know what is coming. We saw what they can do. I will not fault anyone of you if you want to run." They looked at each other and then back at Rick. Rick could tell that they were going to stand with him as they had done before. "These people are ruthless and capable of a lot. They tortured that poor boy and have no regard for human life, young or old."

Rick looked down, nodded and titled his head. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand and then looked up at his people. He had that stare that said he was not going to back down, the stare that placed a chill down the back of Gareth during his final moment, the stare that told his people that there was no turning back, not anymore. "Do not show them mercy, because they won't. Do not fight them at their game. Fight them the way you know how. Nothing is fair, it is about survival. Do not allow them to get too close; they are hand to hand fighters. You shoot… Shoot to kill, end of story."

There was nothing more said. Everything was understood. They looked at each other and went on their way to secure the community and prepare. To set traps and put the most vulnerable at a safe distance from the coming enemy.

Rick could see Michonne walking alone towards the garden in the back of the community. She had not said anything since all had transpired. Rick followed her.

"Hey, can we talk?" Asked Rick.

"Sure." Answered Michonne with her back to Rick as she stared at the garden that was lush and beautiful in front of her. It was a patch of landscape that flourished. Something that was not disturbed by apocalypse.

"So many things happening… I wanted to know, if you're OK?" Asked Rick softly.

Michonne turned, stared and smiled.

Rick took a step towards Michonne. "I started this… Maybe you should go…"

"Not gonna happen." Michonne quickly responded.

"Michonne… We don't know who they are… I don't want to see you hurt and you can take the kids and…"

"Rick." Michonne stared at him and extended her hand. Rick stood for a brief moment and looked away, nodded then looked at her hand and smiled as he gently complied.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The calm before the storm." Said Rick as he was being led inside the garden towards a pretty shed that was nicely kept. It looked like a small house.

Michonne entered first and turned to look at Rick. She extended her arm to close the door behind him and before he could utter a word she leaped on him with a kiss. At first, Rick was not expecting her sudden action, but quickly reciprocated with passionate kisses of his own. The kissing progressed to an open mouth linking and a frenzy that can only be tamed if all their article of clothing was removed. Rick removed his jacket and shirt as Michonne took charge in doing the same for her own apparel. Once Michonne's shirt and bra was removed from her beautiful breasts, Rick stopped the kissing to visually admire what he saw before him. His attention was once again taken when Michonne began kissing him with even more command. Their bodies found the ground over their cast-off garments. The frenzy slowly ceased as it became calmer as they took time to look at each other, taste each other and feel every moment they were sharing, with each other. Words were not said; but all was understood and assumed through actions and moans they shared. The moment Rick entered Michonne's body with his manhood; they both left the putrefied world they had involuntarily inherited to one of bliss and beauty. With every thrust and every moan of pleasure they became more distant from the realities outside the small dwelling they inhabited for just that moment. Rick hovered over Michonne and she held on to his shoulders tightly with her eyes open. They stared at each other and savored each instant as if they were recording their intimate moment with their eyes and their hearts. They finally reached climax but did not break from holding each other as they tried to calm their heavy breathing. They slowly laid on their sides and stared at each other as Rick caressed her shoulders and she did the same with his face and hair. It had been so long since they were able to share such intimacy with anyone since the turn. An opportunity that was finally taken, with so much suspended over them in the days to come, uncertain tomorrows.

Michonne held the side of Rick's face in the palm of her hand. "Rick, I will go to hell and back with you." She finally broke the silence. Her eyes were direct and her words were strong.

Rick moved close to her face and kissed her lips. "I know… But for now we're in Heaven." Rick continued to kiss Michonne as she laid back down holding him in a passionate embrace.

_0_

**I know the ending was a little fluffy and sappy but I really wanted to dedicate a chapter to my favorite couple. I wanted them to share something beautiful before the inevitable horrid moments to come! Besides, they needed some loving, goodness five seasons is just too long, LOL**

**The storm is coming and everyone will not survive it…**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
